DADDY LEFT US
by colinamilly
Summary: Desperate to earn a living for his two sons, and alone, Naruto is forced to put his sons into care for only a week to get a job. the children are adopted by uchiha itachi. but why do they look exactly like him? and naruto? Ita/naru. Mpreg. AU
1. Chapter 1

DADDY LEFT US

When he was deemed a failed experiment, he was discarded. His existence was obliterated. His memory erased. A young boy aged sixteen with no family to run to, no friends to lean on…

Itachi propped himself up on one elbow. His eyes slid to the young man resting besides him. He was beautiful. The way his golden hair framed his face and the way his features looked so soft through the moonlight, mesmerised him. His hand reached out automatically to sweep a stray hair on the young man's face. When he realised what he was doing, he pulled back as if he had been burnt. He slid off the bed inaudibly so not to wake the young man. After dressing himself up, he reached for his car and house keys on the nightstand and he froze, when his eyes made contact with a pack of protections which were meant to be used for their activities last night. A groan from the young man on the hotel's en-suite king sized bed, shattered the ice on him and the train of consequences hit him remorseless with a list of possibilities.

He grabbed his keys swiftly and made for the door not even sparing a glance at his bed partner. As soon as he got to his house, he headed for his study room hoping to alleviate his train of thoughts about the young man he'd spent his night with. He didn't understand why he couldn't get rid of the young man's face, the pain gripping his heart and the guilt feeling that was building in his stomach. It was as if he had lost something precious. Something was telling him not to have left the young man in the en-suite alone. He sat himself on the two sitter sofa in the study room, head in the hands as if it were heavy with the thoughts of the young man. This had never occurred to him in his life; he'd never felt so perplexed in his entire life. It was not his first time to sleep with someone he'd just met, in actual fact; he had no recollection of the number of the men he'd slept with nor their faces or their names. He hadn't felt the need to know them as long as they gave him pleasure and he didn't go to the trouble of fulfilling their needs. Not even a kiss. He made sure that they knew their purpose to him before they shared a bed with him. Not only that, he'd never taken any of his objects of pleasures to his house in his life. He never had a problem with walking away from them, though some would milk for some of his money.

However this time it was extremely different. He couldn't help himself but kiss the full luscious lips of the young blond with crystal blue eyes that seemed to entice him in. he'd never been so aroused in his life that he'd even disregarded to use protection. The list of possibilities presented itself in his head again; the possibility that the young man would get pregnant made him chuckle. Itachi was sure now that he needed to see a doctor. The possibility that he would get sexually transmitted diseases made him feel ashamed for he was responsible for the young man's loss of innocence; he was the one who needed to be checked, it wasn't that he'd been careless with his previous bed partners, he'd made definite that he had protection on before touching any of them, it was that he hadn't gone for a check up in a while and he didn't really trust the rubbers that were so called protection. They could break at any moment during sex. A feeling of great remorse overwhelmed him when his last thought thoroughly sank in. he'd taken away the young man's innocence. The young man gave himself to him. That meant the blond had trusted him and he had no idea of Itachi's intentions…

Itachi glanced at his Rolex wrist watch to find that it was four o'clock am sharp. He'd left the hotel at three o'clock am. The drive to his mansion was only fifteen minutes in his black Lamborghini Estoque Concept. He laid his head on the armrest of the sofa and his legs on the other armrest of the sofa. The day's events caught up with him that he didn't make an effort to go to his bedroom, he was glad that he was off work that weekend; it was only early Saturday so he still had Sunday to spare.

He'd hoped not to recall anything about the young man who was gracing him with a headache when he'd woken up. However sometimes hoping is not enough, hence the memories of the young man he'd shared the bed with the previous night flashing in his mind as if they were snap shots along with the name of the young man that he'd learnt from the young man's name tag at the party. Uzumaki Naruto was the name of the young man; somehow he had an inkling that it was not going to just fade away from his mind. He checked his bedside clock to find that it was only ten o'clock am; he had a long day to go and of course, taking into account Sunday. He flouted the fact that he was supposed to have the weekend off, and got ready for work.

When Naruto had woken up, he'd hoped that he would wake up to the man he'd shared the bed with holding him or watching him with black cunning eyes or be somewhere in the en-suite. But he knew that would be asking for a mountain to bow down to him. He'd known that the handsome man wouldn't stay with him after he was done with him. Nevertheless, he'd given his body to the man; somehow, he'd trusted him to be his first. For that, he had no regrets whatsoever, for the handsome man, he didn't even know his name had made his first time enchanting like he'd always dreamt of it being. He sat up on the bed and glanced around the room just to make sure, with no success. The only things that assured him that last night had taken place were the lingering cent of the dark haired man on his skin and the flashing images of the dark haired man in his mind. He brought up his right hand onto his chest, and grasped hard as if to ease the heaviness he felt in his heart. Why was it so painful? He'd just met the man; he didn't know anything about him, he didn't even know what the man did for a living. He knew there was no such thing as love at first sight in the real world. That was only in fairy tale books.

He'd gotten out of the bed and he'd put on his clothes hastily that he didn't take notice of the packet of protections on the nightstand. He rushed to the door. He had to get away from the place; he couldn't bear the pain it gave him. But when he got to his apartment, the hollowness in his heart was yet to vanish; he had an insight that it had no such intention and that what happened at the hotel had changed his life forever. Whether for the best or the worst, he knew that only time would tell.

Having had that weekend off, Naruto had decided to take a shower and sleep through out the day. He had hoped that would ease the pain and he would wake up with no memories of the handsome man. Running his hands on his body in the shower made his condition worse; he could still feel the handsome man's fingers skimming along his skin and thrusting into him. The mesmerizing taste of the dark haired man still lingered on his tongue. Consequently, the shower hadn't helped at all; only that it had made the hollow feeling in his heart worsen.

Hoping that perhaps sleep would ease the pain, Naruto had practically dragged himself towards his bed after the shower. Naturally going to bed is as easy as taking a stroll in the park. It is the shutting down of the brain that is problematic. Of course if the brain is tired and has nothing more to process, falling asleep is that easy. However if it still has more information to administer like Naruto's had, tossing and turning on the bed or just laying in the bed and gazing into space or counting the patterns on the ceiling tends to be the outcome.

Naruto's eyes were glued to the ceiling, not that he was counting the patterns on his ceiling, of course not. His ceiling was plain white with no patterns whatsoever. The images of a dark haired, pale skinned man's naked, sweaty body moving on top of him were flashing before his eyes as if they were projected onto the ceiling and Naruto was as if he were hypnotised by them. Wishing subconsciously that someone would just snap their fingers and he would be free with no memory of the raven. Unexpectedly, the images of the raven were substituted by the images of a blonde woman with a considerable bust and gold brown eyes. She seemed to be in her late twenties; about twenty-eight, twenty-nine-ish. She was calling out his name to a boy whom he'd assumed was his younger self, about sixteen years old with a warm smile. And just as it came, it vanished, leaving Naruto with a sharp pain on his forehead. Naruto grunted and rubbed his forehead to relieve himself of the pain. The blonde woman's images and his younger self's had been pursuing him since the day he had woken up in an apartment he'd never been before without any recollections of the previous night or day or the previous weeks, months or years. He didn't even know his own name. The memories of that day and the years that followed were just at the corner of his mind ready to be revisited or resurface if anything that triggers them occurs. He hadn't had any idea of how he'd gotten into the apartment and what became of his family.

Four weeks had passed. However, Naruto was having trouble erasing the image of the dark haired man since the night of the incident at the unforgettable hotel, in his mind. Sometimes at night, he would cry himself to sleep. However when he slept he was restless. He craved for the dark haired man's touch; he yearned for the ravens embrace. He just wanted to be held by someone, namely, by the handsome dark haired man. The desire to meet the raven again was mounting by the day. But how? He didn't even know the man's name. Nevertheless Naruto had made it through the weeks painfully. Weeks turned to months with no any signs of the desire for the dark haired man fading away. Time seemed to move so slowly and agonizingly, you could call a snail a cheetah. As agonizing as the days were, Naruto had only one day of the painful two months since the incident, that he deemed the worst; it was the day he'd wished that someone would just freeze his heart forever. He wished to never feel again. Concisely, Naruto wanted to die.

Naruto knelt down to the height of two little boys aged five. It was painful to leave them like that, but there was no other way. He had no relatives to run to. Their father was out of the question; the moment he rejected them before they were born, he had lost the right to the children that were to be born. Naruto knew that the kids deserved better. But he couldn't provide for them right at that moment. That is why he had to do that. It was the only struggled to set his mind at rest. That it wasn't his fault but with no one to squeeze his shoulder and whisper words of comfort that everything was going to be fine, he led himself believe that it was his fault that they were suffering. For five years, he had done everything in his power to provide their everyday needs. It hadn't been hard at first to take care of them, but as they grew, things got harder; he had no money to buy food for them and they were at the age to go to school which also needed money. He would starve himself sometimes just to save the little food he had for the next day for them.

"Papa has to go, okay?" he said.

"Papa has to go?" the younger child asked.

That sad voice, it was heart piercing to hear it. The little voice, that had always been cheerful and had always, encouraged him to keep going on with his life, and to live for them. The twins were mirror images of their other parent. It was as if Naruto hadn't played a part in their conceive-ion. The only thing that proved that they were his sons, were, the sea blue large eyes that you would think that they would glow in the dark. They contrasted so well with their mid-waist raven hair and dark eyelashes. He worked so hard to keep that cheerful voice. He looked away from them, afraid to see the gleam of despair in their eyes. '_I can't let them suffer because of my failure to provide for their necessities.' _he fought the lump that had formed on his throat. When he found his voice, he managed to repeat his words, 'papa has to go' more to himself than to them. _'It's only for a week…'_ What was he doing? The answer to that question was very easy. He had to go and find a job; in town.

The older of the boys gazed into space as if he were trapped in a strong hypnotism. Naruto ached to know what was going on in the little one's mind. What was the little one thinking about him? His heart sunk in dismay. But he had to go and find a job to take care of them. He embraced them and whispered to them, "papa will be back soon. Okay?" he felt them nod their heads. His eyes stung and he blinked a few times, fighting the salty water that threatened to descend from his sapphire eyes. He would not let them see him cry; he had to be strong for them. For there was nothing he wouldn't do to see them smile.

"Promise?" he barely heard Natsu, his younger son ask.

"I promise." he hoped his voice didn't betray him like his heart was at that moment. He had signed the necessary papers for the children's stay at the care centre for a week the day before. He was confident that no one would adopt them within a week; the care centre hardly had people coming to adopt children. Besides, it would take a month or more for the adoption process to go through. He had been warned that if anyone were to come and chose one of them or both of them, the care centre would grant their wishes. Even though the process would take long, the children wouldn't be chosen by other people until everything had been taken care of.

He summoned up his courage and walked away from them. He dared not look back for he heard their sobs…

Fuyu reached out for his little brother's hand and held it tightly to comfort him.

"Fuyu?"

"Hm?"

"Papa will be back. Right?"

"Yes" Fuyu answered Natsu shortly. Then he added "he promised. Didn't he? Papa doesn't break his promises?"

Natsu had looked doubtful. But his face lit up when Fuyu said "its okay. I'm here. I won't leave you. I promise."

It was as if the twins knew their papa's pain and his need to go. Weren't they supposed to cry for their papa? Any other child would have screamed for the heavens. But Fuyu and Natsu were like ten years old boys ready to run for the door from their mother's affectionate kisses. Even though Naruto had tried so hard to never show his pain around them, they had always noticed that their papa was in pain. One day when Naruto had decided to buy a magazine to read for the first time and the person that was on the front cover was none other than the one and only man he had been longing for, he'd sat on his bed with the magazine on his lap crying. The twins had heard his sobbing in their room and Natsu had ran for the door to go and comfort their papa, but before he pushed the slightly open door to their papa's room, Fuyu, older by two minutes, had acted like a big brother he was; he'd grabbed Natsu's hand to stop him and shook his head to tell his little brother that they needn't stop their papa. It was as if they knew that their papa had to let it all out, despite their lack of knowledge of the cause of their papa's grief.

It had been three days since Naruto had begun his search for a job with no success. He would go into town at dawn and return at midnight. He hadn't had a chance to visit his sons, so that day; he came up with a plan to visit them before he went out again.

Uchiha Itachi was in desperate need of a live in babysitter. He'd summoned his assistant as soon as he had come home with two identical five years old boys in his arms, and instructed him that posters of a live in babysitter vacancy were to be put around the town immediately. Itachi wasn't quite certain what had possessed him; he'd never thought of having children of his own before. Even when he'd started sponsoring the care centre, he'd never entertained the thought of adopting one of the children at the care centre. It wasn't that he didn't like children; of course not. As a matter of fact, he loved kids, and that was one of the reasons he'd decided to sponsor the care centre.

Itachi had gone for his monthly visits to the care centre, when he'd met the twins. When he'd walked into their room, they were seated on one of the two beds in the room. The boy, who he'd guessed was the older twin, had his brother in his embrace as if to protect him from any harm around him. Anyone could tell from the gesture who was the older twin. There was something about the boys that intrigued him. And that night he'd come to a decision to adopt them, he didn't give it a second thought that he would regret the idea in the future; he just didn't care.

Naruto gazed at the man in the gateway to the mansion that was about a hundred yards away from the bus stop. The man had long blond hair tied in a high ponytail and the other loosely covered his left eye. His eyes were a dull blue. His skin was in-between tanned and pale. Naruto had decided to go for the job first for it was closer than the care centre which was about five hundred yards away from the bus stop; it was his only chance…

"If you came for the job, can you give me your details and you can wait inside or you can come back in an hour? My boss will be back by then for the interview, sir." Said Deidara. Itachi's most trusted assistant. Naruto chose to come back. So he left for his sons.

At the reception, he'd received a devastating message about his sons; there were gone. He was at a loss of words; he had to find them even though it was too late to get them back that easily. He wasn't told who'd adopted them. The only thing he was told was that they were in good hands and he needn't have to worry. 'Get a job first.' The receptionist had said.

As much as he'd hated to admit, the receptionist was right, so he'd gone for the interview. when he'd arrived at the mansion for his interview, he'd stood in front of the large iron gate to the mansion for a couple of minutes contemplating whether to go in and get it over with or turn around and look for a job somewhere simple; not a mansion? But the chance of him finding another all inclusive job in town was like whishing on a shooting star. Naruto was terribly nervous for the interview. He just wanted to do this for his son, but only to welcome more heartache. The one person he had promised himself to never associate with was in front of him. The only option he had then was to make sure that no one ever finds out about his fatherhood to the twins.


	2. Chapter 2

DADDY LEFT US part 2

Naruto stared vividly at the man sitting behind the desk in front of him. The thought of jumping out of the chair and disappearing from the mansion was heart warming. But he had to stay, not only for the job but his sons as well. His sons were in the house; he had seen them through the open door of the room he had guessed was the living room when he was being led to the home office by the man he had met earlier and who had introduced himself as Deidara.

The man in front of him had caused him so much pain. Uchiha Itachi had unknowingly played a large part in Naruto's misery. He was the reason that Naruto had experienced the day that he'd wished to die. It was the day that Naruto had envied the statues for being lifeless, heartless, and emotionless. Coincidentally, that was the day that Naruto had found out about himself…

When he had entered the room with Deidara, Naruto was too nervous and so occupied with taking in the part of the mansion he had seen on the way there and the office itself to notice the occupier of the office.

As soon as he had gone through the large two front doors of the mansion, naruto had felt as if he'd been thrust into another dimension. And he had felt like saying "I have a feeling I'm not in Japan anymore" the entrance hall was in a Victorian style which could fit about 300 people. A polished wood floor that shone like no one had ever stepped a foot in the hall. On the centre of the floor, a simple large fan was drawn. The white swirl paterned ceiling was adorned with a large chandelier on the centre. Straight ahead were two stair cases carpeted in red with a brown line in the middle. The stairs met at the top in a semi-circle leaving a gap in between where a family portrait was hanged above an entrance to a hallway. The cream walls were decorated with canvas framed paintings and wall lights.

Deidara had led naruto into the hallway in between the stair cases. The hallway was large enough to fit five people walking side by side. Just like the entrance hall, the walls were cream with canvas framed paintings and wall lights. There was a door on the right side slightly open to reveal two boys. Naruto had to hold himself back from running in and embrace them; His twins. However, he'd made note of the door. There were other doors on the left down the hallway. Five doors later, and at a T junction of the hallway, they stopped at a door straight on. Deidara had knocked a few times then there was a masculine "come in" behind the door.

Naruto saw someone in the room but didn't really take note of him. He was taken by the way the room which was supposed to be an office resembled a public library. There were build in book shelves from the white ceiling to the blue carpeted floor against each wall with the exception of the blue drapes that showed that there was a window. Well, they were walls considering you couldn't see the walls. The books were tightly packed. In front of the window which was straight ahead from the door, was a large mahogany office desk.

'Naruto-kun, take a seat please.'

In his awe stricken state, Naruto had barely heard Deidara ask. He snapped out of his stupor and silently sat in the chair he was directed in, then he remembered that the room had been engaged the time they had come in. He looked up at the person in front of him and at the very moment, the person looked up as well. Their eyes collided and both with their eyes wide with disbelief, they held their gazes.

'I will be back when you are finished.' Deidara had said. Not noticing the tension in the room.

'Stay.' Was the abrupt command from his friend.

Deidara had been a little startled by that. However upon realizing the tension between his friend and Naruto, he was uncertain whether it was safe to stay in the room or run out and get scolded later for that. The hostile aura Naruto was radiating towards his friend was one that Deidara would never want to be at the receiving end of. And his friend was… well he couldn't read anything out of him. His friend had already schooled himself into the usual expressionless mask before he could read him.

'You.' Was the growl from Naruto. The growl spoke a thousand words. Naruto couldn't begin to describe how he felt towards the man in front of him; the conceited, self-centred, with a god complex attitude bastard. Hatred was one of the feelings that Naruto felt towards him. Of all the people to adopt his sons, this bastard; Uchiha Itachi had to be the one?

Naruto clenched and unclenched his fists on his lap. The need to inflict pain on the Uchiha Bastard was overwhelming. He just wanted to make the man disappear. He wanted to make him suffer a thousand times more than he himself had. The thought of making the Uchiha suffer made his stomach ache and his body shiver in excitement.

'Hello Naruto-kun. It has been a while. Six years is a long time. Isn't it?' Responded Itachi. A smirk in place. Naruto glared at him.

'Welcome to your new job. Naruto-kun.'

'What!?' naruto couldn't help but ask. He hadn't even done the interview he had been so nervous about. Not that he was complaining. Why was Itachi so nice to him all of a sudden after what he'd put Naruto through? As far as Naruto could remember, the Uchiha didn't trust him. Naruto was expecting to be thrown out of the mansion, not welcomed in. He wasn't sure how to react to that. Was he supposed to be overjoyed that he'd gotten the job and he would get to stay with his sons?

'You are dismissed. Deidara-kun please show Naruto-kun his room and you can give him a tour.' Instructed Itachi. Going back to signing the papers he'd been signing when Naruto and Deidara had walked in.

'Wait a minute! What do you mean welcome to your new job?' Naruto had stood up from the chair and now he was leaning on the desk with his hands, staring shockingly at the Uchiha. What was this guy playing at? Itachi sighed and looked up from the papers at Naruto.

'It means you got the job-'

'I know that! But… but what about the interview?'

'There is no need.'

'What do you mean there is no need?' cried out Naruto in frustration.

'I trust you' finished Itachi without loosing his calmness.

Deidara, who was also in shock at what had just happened, led a dazed Naruto out of the room.

'And Naruto-kun, be ready for dinner at seven' called out Itachi before the door was closed.

_So, this is the infamous Naruto-kun among the workers of the Uchiha Corporation._ Thought Deidara. Everyone had been talking about Itachi and Naruto's encounter for a while. He was sure some people still spoke of Naruto. And Deidara was definite that Naruto was the reason why Itachi hadn't dated anyone again since their meeting.

In the office, Itachi held his head in his hands his elbows on the desk. His body felt hot and his heart was beating furiously. He thanked the heavens that he hadn't lost his calm while Naruto had been there.

At first, he didn't know what to do when he'd seen Naruto. Naruto's reaction told him that Naruto remembered him. He was glad Naruto still remembered. Though not in a good way if the reaction was anything to go by. Then and there, Itachi had decided to make things right with Naruto. He wanted Naruto back; he didn't want Naruto to hate him. Naruto was the reason that he had no interest in dating other people. Since he'd met him, Naruto had been plaguing his mind and body.

Itachi had been yearning for Naruto's touch, for the warmth they had shared that fateful night. After that night Itachi had tried being intimated with other people. However, just when things were about to get intense, he would loose interest just like that; For the reason that his mind would automatically start thinking about Naruto, leading to him feeling guilty of unfaithfulness. So he became angry at Naruto and when he had met Naruto again, in his anger at Naruto, he had said and done hurtful things towards Naruto.

When he'd gone back home and after reflecting on his feelings towards Naruto, he had realized that what he felt towards Naruto was not anger but something bigger than that. He loved Naruto. His consciousness had been trying to tell him that. But because it had been so persistent, he had become irate. Angry at the wrong person; the person he was supposed to love.

Itachi had felt so ashamed of himself. He couldn't believe it had taken him two months to figure out that he loved Naruto and to top it off, after hurting him. And he was supposed to be the smart one. He had seen clearly the hurt and desperation on Naruto. Naruto wasn't like the other people he had had sex with; he was not after his money. Naruto had the longing emotion in his eyes, even after being hurt by the person he was longing for.

The next day, the first thing Itachi had done was going to the restaurant again. He'd found the manager who had told him that naruto had run out of the restaurant the day before as soon as he, Itachi had left. Nevertheless, Naruto was supposed to be on the opening shift and he hadn't turned up or called. The manager had tried calling him but he wasn't answering. The manager had given him directions to Naruto's apartment. However, the apartment was empty. And no one knew where he had gone. Naruto had just disappeared.

A week later, Itachi had gone back to the restaurant. With the same results; Naruto hadn't gone back to work. Itachi had searched for Naruto any chance he got. But he had no information on Naruto's background to increase his success rate. Itachi was surprised that the restaurant didn't have any background information on Naruto. It was like he'd just appeared out of nowhere. And now he just disappeared to nowhere.

Six years later, here was Naruto right in his grasp. Who would have known that adopting the twins would have brought Naruto to him? This time, Naruto was disappearing nowhere; even if he had to lock him up, Itachi was not letting him go. He was going to convince Naruto to stay with him; make him fall in love with him. Give him everything he wanted.

_Starting with dinner tonight._ He thought.

Even though Naruto was still in shock, and he didn't pay attention to the tour of the mansion, his mind was far off to one room which contained his sons. The room they were headed. Finally there, Naruto rushed inside and the twins called out "papa" while running into his open arms. Naruto knelt to their height and hugged them. He felt a lump form in his throat. Blinking a couple times to get rid of the tears welling up in his eyes he said, 'Hey there, little ones.'

He sat down pulling them with him onto his lap; squeezing them tightly to his body. Deidara's presence was nothing but a lingering memory in Naruto's mind. All that mattered were his little ones whom he felt like he'd missed part of their life in the three days he hadn't seen them.

Deidara, too tired to disturb the scene in front of him, walked out of the room; glad that the twins liked Naruto like they had known him their whole lives. He walked into the entrance hall and up the stairs. Then the latter thought sank in thoroughly.

_No way! It can't be. But the resemblance is there. Their eyes exactly like Naruto's with the exception that Naruto's are mature. Their smiles matched. But the twins looked so much like Itachi. Unless they are Naruto's and an Uchiha woman's. But the only known Uchihas were Itachi and his brother Sasuke. Maybe Sasuke knocked up some woman that looked like Naruto? No. Sasuke would have taken responsibility from the start. So this goes back to Naruto and Itachi-_

'Deidara-san, are you okay?' asked one of the maids in the Uchiha household.

'Huh?' was his dumb reply.

Trapped in his thoughts, he hadn't realized that he was standing on his bedrooms door staring blankly at it. He shook his head and walked into his room; he had to refresh his brain if he was going to solve the mystery that was Naruto and the twins and their connection to the Uchihas.

'Papa came back!' announced Natsu cheerfully.

'I told you so' pointed out Fuyu.

'Aaww, Natsu-chan, you didn't believe in my promise?' whined Naruto playfully while flicking Natsu's small nose; making the boy giggle.

'Now then, have you eaten?'

'Yes' chorused the twins.

'Have you napped?'

'no' 'yes' they spoke at the same time with Natsu saying "no" and Fuyu saying "yes".

'Okay, let's try that again. Natsu have you napped?'

'I don't know. I'm not sleepy.' pouted Natsu. He didn't want to go nap; he wanted to play with his papa.

'Okay, what about you Fuyu have you napped?'

'Yes.' He wasn't sure but he remembered waking up on a bed different from the one he slept on at night.

'Papa! Papa! Daddy looks like the guy that made papa cry!' exclaimed Natsu enthusiastically and suddenly.

'Uhuh.' Fuyu agreed helpfully.

'Um…' was all Naruto could manage.

His mind was in a panic. First off, he hadn't known that the twins had seen him cry; the one thing he didn't want the twins to witness, ever. Secondly, they had known who made him cry. But mostly, they call him daddy. _How scornful. That bustard doesn't deserve to be addressed as daddy by my children despite his adoption of them. And his involvement with them._ Naruto thought bitterly.

'Papa…' called out Fuyu unsurely. His papa looked troubled.

'Huh?' Naruto snapped out of his enraged thoughts.

'Papa, are you okay' asked a concerned Fuyu.

'I'm okay Fuyu-chan. don't worry. Okay?' Naruto responded while ruffling Fuyu's long hair. Fuyu responded by nodding and an "uhuh".

'Is it him, papa that made you cry?' Natsu persisted; that made Naruto groan inwardly. He didn't want to explain to his sons that the man they called daddy was the man that made their papa cry.

'Papa is okay now. That's all that matters. Okay Natsu-chan?'

Before Fuyu could say anything he changed the subject. He knew very well how smart the twins were. They wouldn't let him off that easily.

'So, did Uchiha-san tell you to call him daddy?'

'Uhuh' the twins spoke in unison.

'Daddy is nice.' Natsu piped up.

'I like him.' Fuyu announced. He really did like their new found Daddy. He brought their papa back to them and he bought them new toys.

Naruto's eyebrow twitched in irritation towards the Uchiha. _Did he now? The nerve of that, excuse of a man. _ Naruto growled in his thoughts. Outwardly he was smiling brightly at his sons. He decided to let go for now…

Naruto stared at himself in the mirror and sighed. He'd tried taming his hair to stay down but a few minutes later it spiked up again. So he had given up on that. He wore a black button up shirt with two top buttons unbuttoned. Matching the shirt was a pair of black trousers and a pair of black sleek shoes. A blue tie and a black suit jacket lay on the bed ignored.

Naruto was feeling uncomfortable in the clothes; he was used to casual clothes that didn't need a tie to constrict your breathing. Though that wasn't the only reason that he hadn't worn the tie and the jacket; it was part of his rebellion against Itachi. He wanted to show Itachi that he wasn't going to do each and every one of the Uchiha's biddings. And he didn't want to look good for the likes of the Uchiha. _Anyway who dresses up so formally like they are going on a business trip for a mere house dinner?_ He thought.

When he had gone back to his room after playing with his sons, Naruto had found some clothes on his bed and a note addressed to him from Itachi saying "Naruto-kun, wear these clothes for dinner. See you then."

It was only ten minutes until dinner. And Naruto was nervous just like before. What type of dinner was it if they had to wear so formally? With one last glance in the mirror, Naruto walked out of the room.

Naruto took a sip from his glass of water. He replaced it on the table and kept his eyes on it. He didn't want to look up because he could feel Itachi's eyes on him; he didn't want to see what those piercing eyes held for him. Those were the same eyes that had dismissed him as if he was a plague to the living in this world, the eyes which had haunted his mind day and night without mercy, enforcing the knowledge that he was deemed as a failed experiment.

Naruto had not liked the idea of having dinner on the porch at the back of the mansion with the likes of the Uchiha only. After he had come down stairs from his room, Naruto was led to the porch where he unfortunately, found Itachi sitting on a dining chair with a reasonable sized, round table in front of him. Opposite him was an empty dining chair. The table had two places set out. A water filled, bottle shaped, clear flower vase with a fully bloomed red rose was placed in the centre of the table. The red rose complimented the crimson cloth which was adorning the table.

He Itachi himself was in a dark grey suit with a white shirt accompanied by a red silk tie. Naruto didn't have to look down to know what shoes Itachi had on; the most expensive ones of course. His hair was in his usual loose tie at the back.

'Uchiha-san' Naruto had greeted. Itachi's eyebrow had twitched slightly that Naruto had missed it.

'Take a seat Naruto-kun' Itachi had instructed.

'I am very sorry for disturbing you. Are you waiting for someone? I will be going back now then.' Naruto had said this plainly and had ignored Itachi request openly.

He was going to do anything to make Itachi cancel their suspicious dinner. Regardless of that, Naruto had been curious; he'd wanted to see what would happen during their dinner. What would they talk about? So when Itachi had asked Naruto to take a seat again, Naruto had taken a seat in spite of Itachi's commands like he was the boss. _Right, he is the boss_. Naruto had thought irately.

The dinner had gone on silently. Though, Itachi had tried to initiate a conversation a couple of times; but they finished shortly after due to the lack of Naruto's contribution to the conversations. Well you wouldn't even call them conversations; they were more like Itachi asking a question and Naruto giving a short unelaborated answer. Making it difficult for Itachi to ask more related questions considering the guy was unsociable unless he had to be, that is if it benefited him.

The conversation had gone like this:

'Naruto-kun. How have you been?'

'Fine.'

A raised eyebrow from Itachi at that saying "elaborate" and a determined and stubborn face from Naruto saying "don't even bother asking me questions because I'm not obliged to give you answers about my life.

Then another approach:

'What have you been doing for the past six years?'

'I don't see how that concerns you.'

_Or should I say. "oh, nothing much. Just raising two babies and trying to fall out of love with you. That's nothing right? comparing to whatever you have been doing"_ Naruto thought resentfully.

'Consider it as an informal interview.' Itachi had informed. To which Naruto had responded with, "oh, I had thought that you were just trying to pry into my life.' And a bright mocking smile.

Itachi had felt his patience tag at him. But he had worked hard to not lose his cool over Naruto's stubbornness. Nevertheless, there was something way important that he had to keep under control since Naruto had come out to the porch. That was the desire to pull Naruto into his arms and touch him and kiss him for all that was worth.

What Naruto wore didn't help the matter at all. The opened top buttons revealed his tanned chest and gave a better view of his beautiful neck. Itachi had felt his lips tingle from just imagining them against that smooth neck. He had licked his lips and his body had twitched involuntarily. Itachi had wondered what had come over him to have suggested that Naruto should wear a jacket and tie which would cover up his whole body. Now he thanked Naruto's stubbornness or his need to make his point to Itachi.

Despite his burning body, Itachi was still interested to know more about Naruto. Even if Naruto didn't want to say anything now, Itachi was going to be patient. Besides he didn't have to know everything now. Since he was not letting Naruto go anywhere.

'Naruto-kun, do you hate me?' Itachi had asked huskily. Oh dear, he hadn't even realised that his voice had also responded to his sinful thoughts about Naruto; it had transformed to his bedroom voice.

'What type of a question is that?' Naruto had responded without looking up. And he shivered slightly at Itachi's voice. However he decided that it was just the night air making him chilly.

Itachi was a little annoyed at that. Even though he hadn't expected Naruto to answer him fully, if he was going to answer. But not even looking at him? That was not allowed to be done to the Uchiha. Without realising it himself, Itachi had gotten up from the chair and had walked to Naruto who was still staring at his glass of water.

Itachi was filled with a need for Naruto to notice him, respect him like everyone else did. To recognise that he Uchiha Itachi was the boss. The feeling reached to the point of desperation. So with swift movements, Itachi had Naruto standing against his body, his face tilted up to face Itachi's. with the need to possess Naruto Itachi pressed his lips onto Naruto's; making Naruto gasp in shock thus giving Itachi an opportunity to insert his tongue between his hot lips into his wet cavern.

Breathing was such a destroyer of a moment, because just then, they had to breathe; bringing with it some sense to Naruto and Itachi. Naruto pulled way from Itachi silently and walked towards the door to go inside. Then he paused.

'Thank you for a wonderful dinner. Uchiha-san. And that was just unnecessary and disrespectful.' Without waiting for a response, Naruto walked away into the mansion and straight to his sons Bedroom which consisted of two queen sized beds. One for Natsu and the other for Fuyu.

Naruto peeked at Natsu and found that he was still awake.

'Natsu-chan you aren't asleep yet?'

'Papa, tell a story please.' Fuyu, who Naruto had thought was asleep, asked sitting up in the large bed making him look smaller and his hair blend in with the dark bed covers, just like Natsu's.

'Uhuh.' Natsu agreed with his brother.

'Okay' Naruto said and carried Natsu with him onto Fuyu's bed. He sat in the middle leaning against the headboard and Fuyu leaning his head on Naruto's lap on the left and Natsu on the right. Naruto was stroking their hair to send them to sleep sooner.

'Once upon time,' he began 'there were two little boys. The boys lived with their papa. Their papa was sad. The boys became sad as well. They tried to make him happy. Their papa told them not to worry. He told them that it was not their fault. He told them he love them more than anything in the whole wide world. He promised them that he would never leave them. But one day-

'They are yours and Itachi's.' interrupted a voice of Deidara in the doorway to the twins bedroom. 'The twins are yours and Itachi's- naruto-kun. Am I wrong?'

_Oh no. can things get any worse?_ Naruto thought. 


	3. Chapter 3

DADDY LEFT US Part 3:1

**Firstly, I am very sorry for the lateness, I could give a list of excuses but I bet none of you would believe me. So I'm not going to. But seriously, I had to prepare for a college interview. So I couldn't concentrate every time I tried to write something**

**Reading guide**

_Italic - thoughts_

'Normal speech'

"Quoted speech, words etc."

**WARNING!!!**

**WELL I DON'T SEE WHY I SHOULD BE WARNING YOU ABOUT THIS FIC SINCE ITS RATED M. MEANING MATURE, 18 PLUS. SO IF YOU COME ACROSS MATURE CONTENTS PLEASE NO COMPLAINTS.**

Naruto didn't know what to do. He had planned to keep it a secret from everyone in the Uchiha house hold about his connection to the boys until he got enough savings to take them away. Hopefully before Itachi completed the adoption process. He didn't want anyone to know for many reasons. The top one of all was that he was a man who had given birth. What a freak they would think of him. He didn't want Itachi thinking of him as a freak.

The other thing was he didn't want to ruin Itachi's public image no matter how much Naruto wanted him to suffer.

He stared at Deidara in the doorway to the twins bedroom; contemplating on what to say to him. Deidara looked like he wouldn't buy any lies that Naruto would tell. Naruto glance at his sons and found that they had fallen asleep. He crawled out of the bed and tucked the boys in.

'Is there a place we can talk?' Naruto asked Deidara.

'Yeah. Follow me.'

Naruto followed Deidara silently.

Deidara led the way with goose bumps all over his body with anticipation. In the beginning, Deidara hadn't been sure if Naruto was going to tell him anything. But he had gone to find Naruto anyway. The way he had found Naruto and the twins had confirmed his suspicions that they belonged to Naruto; the way they cuddled up to Naruto like they had known him all their life. And the way Naruto held the twins like they were his own; his face showed a rare happiness. They made a perfect picture of a perfect family, well almost, taking into account the absence of the other parent…

Deidara couldn't help himself; even though Naruto was still telling a story to the twins he had blunted out "they are yours and Itachi's" though he wasn't completely sure about Itachi being a part of the twins. Naruto's reaction had been of fear?

Nonetheless, Deidara had repeated his statement just to see how Naruto would react again; the first reaction would have been that he was just startled. On the other hand he had put Naruto in a situation where he could either say yes or no. _what will it be_? Deidara had thought.

'Um… Deidara-san…' Naruto called out unsurely.

Deidara snapped out of his thoughts. He groaned when he felt a sense of dejavu; he was standing in front of his room again spaced out. He opened the door and walked in.

'Come in Naruto-kun. This is my room. We should be okay in here at this time everyone is down stairs' Deidara said and sat on a one sitter sofa in the room.

Naruto walked into the room and stared in awe; he was still getting used to the fact that he was in a mansion and everything in it was "grand". That was the word that came to mind. His room wasn't as big as this. Actually the twins' room was bigger than his since it fitted two double beds and still had a large amount of space to run around.

Deidara's room had a large king sized bed which was covered in dark-blue, silk satin bed covers. Two pillows matching the covers against the headboard. Two bed side tables with lamps on them. It had a work desk and a walk in closet. Not forgetting it had its own bathroom.

Naruto went and sat across from Deidara on a two sitter sofa in the room.

'Well what do you want to know?' he asked Deidara.

'How about… everything.' Deidara replied. He wasn't going to let Naruto tell him just a little of his connection to the twins. Not that he didn't know how it could have happened; he just wasn't sure if Naruto was one of them…

'Well… where to begin? Mm… how about I start from when my life really began.'

'I don't know what you mean but if it is going to explain everything then fine.' Deidara responded nonchalantly. He was getting tired of waiting.

'Well then let's see…' Naruto began.

* * *

Naruto woke up from the chirping birds outside the window. _Chirping birds?_ The thought flashed in his sleep muddled mind. He sat up with a jolt like he had been splashed with a bucket of cold water in the middle of winter. He glanced to his left then to his right then to the front; the room was unfamiliar to him. He didn't remember being in this room before and he didn't remember not being in it either.

'Where am I?' Naruto asked no one in particular. He looked to his left again and noticed a small kitchen area with a few kitchen utensils and a small refrigerator. Next to it was a sitting area with a two sitter sofa. To his right, was a door, and that door led to the bathroom and toilet. It was a small place; just enough for one person. Even though it looked old, it was in a quite good condition.

_Why do I live here? Do I live alone? What's my name? Where is my family? Do I even have a family? Who am I?_ The questions in Naruto's mind were endless. Naruto didn't know anything about himself. His heart ached in despair. Then he noticed a note stack onto the refrigerator's door. The note read:

"Uzumaki Naruto. That is your name. I know that you don't remember anything about yourself. That is best. But don't dwell on it. I have left a little money that I had in the bedside drawer for you to get by for a couple of weeks. Don't worry if it finishes I have found you a simple job at one of my old friends' restaurant. The map to there is with the money. You start in a week's time. I can't stay with you because it is dangerous for you. Be good."

That was the end of it; no name of whom ever had written it.

Naruto had begun his job with just clearing up the tables, or cleaning up around the restaurant.

One time in the restaurant, a waiter had taken the wrong order from a customer and it became chaotic; not that chaotic, but chaotic enough for the other customers to be disturbed in the restaurant. It was just a hungry customer who had waited for so long for his food to be prepared, which wasn't even what he had ordered. His order would have taken less time.

Anyway the customer had begun yelling about the "dreadful" customer service of the restaurant at the waiter. The waiter had shrunk in fear fuelling the customer's morale. Naruto had been wiping the tables nearby and had heard everything. Without thinking he had walked up to the customer.

'Excuse me. Is there a problem?' he asked.

'Who are you? Where is the manager? Was the rude reply from the customer. However, Naruto had ignored it. And he had repeated his question with a tone that said "just answer the damned question." This got the customer's attention and shut him up.

'Well I have been given the wrong meal and after waiting for so long.' The customer complained; he didn't even wonder why he was complaining to the boy instead of the manager. The boy just took his attention. The large blue eyes and the golden hair which rivalled the sun. The tanned skin like he was from the desert. And what were those small three lines on both of his cheeks? But all those features made him look exotic.

'I am really sorry about that sir. How about this? You can have this meal here for free and next time you come you can have the meal you ordered half price. Or if you have to have the meal you ordered, can you wait for a few minutes and have it for free. And next time you come you can have it half price. Once again I am really sorry. It won't happen again. So how about it?'

The customer had chosen to eat the meal. _Was that so hard?_ Naruto had chuckled to himself. Some people just wanted to find a reason to get something. They make a little thing turn into a mountain when it can be solved easily.

Naruto turned around to go and talk to the owner about the customer when he came face to face with the owner himself.

'Naruto-kun, can I see you in my office?' the owner had asked him.

'Yes. Sir.' Naruto responded.

Naruto followed the owner to his office silently though his mind was panicking. Did he do something he wasn't supposed to do? The owner wasn't that scary, in actual fact, the owner was very kind. But truth be told, Jiraiya the owner was the king of perverts. Naruto even wondered some times how the man ran such an elegant place; one of the top restaurants in Japan.

'Naruto-kun, would you like to be one of our waiters?' Jiraiya asked hopefully.

'Huh!?' was the puzzled response from Naruto.

'Don't worry; I will personally train you in everything you need to know. Maybe even a bit more.' Jiraiya added with a mischievous smile plastered on his face as if it was made just for him.

'Playing pervert again. And I was considering saying yes but now I'm just scared of what you would teach me so-'

'I was just kidding. Say yes. And if you do you can also serve at big parties. Huh, what do you say?'

'Okay. It's a yes then. But I don't know how to you know what do you call it? "associate" with rich people.' Naruto Complained.

'Don't worry that comes with the training package.' Jiraiya said with a huge grin on.

For Naruto, that was like opening a new chapter in a fairy tale book. Even though he didn't know anything about his past, he was content to create a new beginning. He just wanted to move forward. Though at times, he wished to know about his past. Nevertheless, he just wished that the book will have a happy ending.

* * *

About two years had passed since Naruto began working and leaving alone; however he still couldn't remember his past. Though there were times when a flash of his younger self and a blonde woman would appear in is mind.

There was a big party in the town next to restaurant and that weekend, Naruto would be one of the waiters serving at a party hosted by the most famous, powerful, youngest and richest business man by the name of Uchiha Itachi. Naruto didn't know who this so called rich and famous Uchiha Itachi was; he didn't really make it his hobby to reading about how a rich person lived their life, or who they were dating or whatever crisis had be fallen them.

The party had begun and like any other rich people's get- together, the hall was filled with a bunch of old people, I bet among them perverted old people. There were a few you people here and there but the old dominated the crowd.

Suddenly someone young, with long black hair tied loosely at the back appeared in front of Naruto who was holding a tray of Champaign flutes. Naruto was startled and at the same time he was captivated by the dark piercing eyes that he didn't even notice that the last Champaign flute that was left on the tray had tipped over and the contents were dripping on the handsome man's tuxedo.

'Naruto-kun.' The young man's silky hypnotising voice called out from the name tag.

Naruto snapped out of his stupor and realised what was going on; everyone was gaping at them dramatically, the young women were… well Naruto guessed they were plotting his death.

_Oh god! Oh god!_ Was a mantra in Naruto's mind. He figured that the person in front of him was very important among the people in the party and perhaps the owner of the party? from the attention he was getting. This could cost him his job. Or worse the reputation of the restaurant; they could lose their catering business.

'I am very, very sorry…' Naruto choked out looking around to find a tissue.

The young man who Naruto didn't know that he was the Uchiha Itachi chuckled at the transitions of Naruto's reactions; one minute he was staring at him like he wanted him, the next he was panicking like he'd dropped a mirror and he will have seven years of bad luck.

Nonetheless, what had caught his attention primarily were the large blue eyes. He had never seen anyone with such blue eyes; bluer than the summers sky. He wasn't a poet but that was the only description he could think of.

'Well if you are sorry, why not come with me to clean me up.' Itachi whispers seductively in Naruto's ear. Making Naruto shiver involuntarily. It was a statement.

Naruto was torn; he couldn't just leave in the middle of work but for some reason he couldn't hold himself back from following the Uchiha. His body was not cooperating with his mind.

As he followed the Uchiha out of the hall, into the lobby and up the stairs to the rooms, his heart was thumping uncontrollably. And his body felt hot.

Naruto felt cold all over as the door clicked shut and self lock. Was it fear? Anticipation? Naruto didn't know. He had picked up the meaning behind Itachi's statement in the hall. Now here he was, alone with the hottest guy he ever seen; in a locked hotel room. He stared at the bed; imagining what would be happening on that bed he trembled at the mental images.

Naruto felt like he was going to die. His chest felt constricted and his head was in frenzy. In front of him was the dark haired man with nothing on, and his hair was loose from the tie. The young man had pale unblemished skin and well toned muscles. Naruto wondered how it would feel like to be held against that chest. And he wondered how it would feel like to run his fingers thought the sleek black tresses.

Itachi walked into the bathroom with a smirk on; he had seen Naruto's reaction to his body. He had Naruto in his trap just like that. It was actually going smoothly than he had expected it to.

'Coming then, Naruto.' he called out to a dazed Naruto. And he had dropped the suffix just to see how deep Naruto was into it.

'Naruto had followed into the bathroom but when the Uchiha had walked into the shower cubical, Naruto had just stood there watching. The Itachi had beckoned him in and Naruto was about to walk in when-

'I don't think taking a shower with clothes on is a good idea.' Itachi pointed at Naruto's waiter's uniform. Naruto felt stupid for a minute there. But it faded when the Uchiha had reached out and began stripping him.

Keeping his eyes locked with Naruto's, Itachi wound his arms around Naruto's waist, purposely pressing Naruto' body to him and trapping his arms in his embrace, he untied the apron quickly. He glided his fingers upwards against Naruto's clothed back to his nape making Naruto moan a little. And that made him become more determined to make Naruto moan loudly.

He pulled the bowtie that was concealing the view of Naruto's neck. Then he reached for the vest. Next was the shirt; which was taken off slowly, agonisingly so. Naruto bit his bottom lip to keep his groan in; he didn't want to sound impatient. Itachi looked at Naruto's lips and he licked his own hungrily. He removed Naruto's shirt all the while making sure to keep his fingers connected to Naruto's skin.

The pants were stripped off quickly and Naruto was pulled into the now running water in the shower. The Uchiha traced Naruto's slim waist and cupped his nicely shaped butt cheeks, squeezing a little, as he grinded their now fully erect members together.

He latched onto Naruto neck; kissing, nibbling and licking. The sweet moans from Naruto fired him up more. His tongue played with one of the nipples while his hand played with the other. Itachi licked his way down until he came face to face with Naruto's twitching manhood. It was a reasonable size. The Uchiha noted.

Experimentally, he ran his wet hot tongue on the underside of Naruto's manhood; from the base to the tip, licking off the precum oozing out. He dipped his tongue in the slit. His wet finger found its way to Naruto's opening; begging for entrance. The first finger went in easily. When the second finger was added, Naruto had groaned in pain. Noticing this, Itachi stopped just licking Naruto and swallowed him to the base; Taking Naruto's attention off the pain and making him concentrate on the pleasure.

Itachi moved the fingers in a scissoring motion to stretch Naruto enough for what was to come. He had wanted to tease Naruto for a long time, he felt like he was the one being teased. He wanted to enter Naruto. To feel Naruto's hole squeeze him the way he was squeezing his fingers. Reluctantly, he pulled away from Naruto and he quickly carried Naruto out of the bathroom towards the bed, with Naruto's legs wrapped around his waist causing Naruto to rub against his hard member each step he took.

Itachi lay on his back on the bed with Naruto straddling his hips. Naruto lifted himself up with his shaky knees to position himself but Itachi had helped him up by his hips. He positioned his hard on against Naruto's hole. It was so hot. Just a little contact made him nearly lose control.

Just when he was about to thrust in. the phone on the bedside table rang. Naruto looked at Itachi questioningly.

'Just leave it' Itachi breathed out. _I'm going to kill whoever is calling._ He thought furiously.

Slowly and gently he finally entered Naruto. Naruto cried out in pain. He tilted his head back and tears dripped from his closed eyes. He felt like he was being ripped from the inside out. Itachi had to grip Naruto's hips hard to stop himself from moving. Naruto had to get used to it. Itachi knew that even if it's not the first time, it hurt, but not as much as the first time. Naruto's response was one of the first timers.

'Is this your first time?' Itachi asked. Praying for a "no"

Naruto nodded as a reply.

_Crap _was all Itachi could think of. He didn't want to be responsible for someone's loss of virginity; it would be hard to get rid of them because they would say something like "take responsibility" in the TV Dramas.

But he couldn't stop now. He just couldn't and besides Naruto made it more difficult because he had began moving his hips on top of him.

The phone rang again.

Itachi reached for it while Naruto was still moving on top of him; Sliding himself up and down Itachi's shaft.

'What?' he answered the phone.

'I can't believe you where the hell are you? Everyone is waiting for a speech and you just disappear just like that?' his little brother yelled on the other end.

'I ca-ant… now. Figure something out. You're the… hah… the next presi uh dent.' Said Itachi, his voice cut out here and there by his and Naruto's moans. He didn't care anymore. He was not the one who called.

'Um, brother, should I even ask what you are doing? Never mind I don't want know! But you owe me big time.' Then the line went dead.

Itachi chuckled and replaced the phone.

'Now where were we?' he asked Naruto while switching their positions.

Naruto gripped the sheets while Itachi drove in and out of him. He could feel his body nearing the peak of their love making. With the way Itachi was pumping his neglected member, it wouldn't be long.

When a wave of orgasm rushed through his body, Naruto felt like he was going to lose his mind. His body was out of his control; it felt like it didn't belong to him.

Itachi was no different; his movements quicken and out of the rhythm they had created together. A few thrusts later, Naruto came, and Itachi followed suit.

The next morning, Naruto woke up to nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

DADDY LEFT US Part 3:2

**Reading guide**

_Italic - thoughts_

'Normal speech'

"Quoted speech, words etc."

* * *

**Ying9- please provide the neighbours with earplugs before reading; I don't really want them to sue one of my favourite readers and go to jail, unless they provide computers there in jail. Hahaha!!**

* * *

It had been two months since Naruto had met Uchiha Itachi. And the Uchiha had unintentionally settled into Naruto's heart. Naruto hadn't been feeling well all that week and the week before that. He hadn't gone to see a doctor soon because he had found out that he had the ability to heal faster than any normal human. So he had thought that whatever it was, that was bothering him was going to disappear in no time.

He had asked the manager of the restaurant he worked at to have a day off the next day so he would go and see a doctor.

He had gone to see a doctor and the doctor's diagnosis was more than he'd anticipated for.

Doctor Tsunade looked exactly like the woman in his flashbacks, and she had greeted him with such familiarity like she knew him. Nevertheless, he didn't ask her about it. After describing the signs and symptoms of his illness, she had gone straight to pregnancy test which puzzled Naruto.

'You're pregnant Naruto-kun' she had said happily as if it were the most natural thing in the world, considering his gender.

Naruto had laughed at that. _What is wrong with this doctor, is she sane to be a doctor?_ He thought.

'Please, can you tell me what is wrong with me?' he asked.

'Naruto-kun, you're…' she paused when she realised what she had told him and why he had laughed and asked to be told what was wrong with him.

Naruto frowned; the doctor's expression looked conflicted as if she was contemplating on telling him something very important. That was making Naruto nervous.

'Naruto-kun, do you know who you are?' she finally asked him.

'What do you mean?' Naruto didn't understand. How did that have anything to do with what was wrong with him?

'I mean do you remember anything from your childhood?'

Naruto stayed quiet for a while; he wasn't sure whether to trust the doctor with his personal life or not.

'Well, I…I don't know anything about myself up until the age of sixteen. But I keep having these unclear flashes about a dark place and a creepy looking man. And sometimes of a young me in an empty dark room with a woman that looks exactly like you.' Naruto had explained.

'I see. Then I guess I have to tell you since it has come to-'

'Tell me what? Naruto asked impatiently.

'Patient' the doctor had commanded.

'Sorry' Naruto apologized.

'Anyway, listen carefully' the doctor had said in a tone that said "I'm not going to repeat myself"

'The woman in your flashbacks is me and the creepy man… well I have to start from the beginning. Nobody knows where you came from. And Orochimaru used to be my classmate when I was in high school until medical school. When we graduated, he told me to come and find him if I ever wanted to further my medical research. Orochimaru had a secret lab where he conducted his unauthorized experiments; mostly on humans. You were one of them Naruto-kun.'

She had looked up to see Naruto's reaction. The boy had become pale. In spite of that he still looked interested. So she had carried on.

'Orochimaru had been experimenting on you since you were just a baby. He was trying to create a male that could conceive. He had worked on you for sixteen years. He had tried, I don't know, unaccountable times the artificial insemination on you when you turned twelve years old.' Naruto had looked puzzled at the last statement. So Tsunade used simple words.

'That is… he tried to get you pregnant Naruto-kun' she simplified.

'Wait… a minute, he tried to get me pregnant!?' Naruto felt disgusted, he felt dirty, dirtier that the sewer could ever be.

'Naruto-kun, not like what you think, though he had tried to one time and luckily I had walked in before he did anything scarring. Though I wouldn't blame you if you are scarred by just his attempt, heck, anybody would be scarred if touched by that man' Tsunade shivered in repulse at the thought of being touched by Orochimaru.

'Anyway, Naruto-kun, he was putting sperms in you artificially.' She finally said.

At that, Naruto felt like something had been lifted off his shoulders; the fact that he had been innocent in some part of him was uplifting.

'I had joined the research three years before you became sixteen. I was tricked. So I couldn't back out safely. Orochimaru knew I hated what he was doing and he knew I became close to you. So when he'd decided that you were a failed experiment, he had ordered me to get rid of you. He had wanted me to suffer the pain of ending someone's life that I cared for.'

'I felt guilty that I couldn't save the other people in the lab. Me and the other researchers, who were tricked as well, were not allowed to leave the area. There were rooms for the staff there. When I was ordered to kill you, I found a chance of redemption, at least just a little bit; I injected you with a drug that temporarily stopped your heart. Basically, it made you lifeless.'

'Now to get rid of the body, and that's when I had the opportunity to go to the outside world. I had driven your unconscious body to the outskirts of the town, not too far away but far enough and not too obvious for you to be found. I had made arrangements with one of my old friends to give you a job and I found an apartment in a hurry. I had written a note to you and left the little money I had.'

'Orochimaru had already erased your memories and any information about you. When I had written the note, in a rush, I just hoped that you still remembered how to read which I had taught you in secret.'

'I don't know how you can get pregnant now, when you couldn't before. But it has happened. So what are you going to do? Know that if you keep it I will help you through it. Right now Orochimaru is in prison. So you'll be safe leaving with me. Besides, I'm the only one who is trained in this. Come find me when you think about it' she had finished.

* * *

Naruto had walked out of the hospital in a daze; he didn't know where to begin. His mind was still processing the new information about himself. He felt empty inside despite just having been told about his missing part of his life. It was nice hearing about his past though it would have been better if he remembered it himself.

He had wanted to know about his past; he'd thought that it would fill in the emptiness he felt, since the day he had waken up to nothing in that hotel; the hotel he had his fortunate? Unfortunate? episode with Uchiha Itachi. Naturally, he had wanted to know about his past even before meeting the Uchiha, but he had felt that if it wasn't affecting his new life then it didn't matter.

Now the emptiness still remained.

Naruto walked towards the restaurant unconsciously, he wanted to talk to someone; someone other than the doctor, someone who would put their arms around him and keep him in their tight embrace and whisper gently in his ears that everything was going to be alright. He wanted that someone to tell him that he was not alone in this.

However, at that moment, the last place he wanted to go after his visit to the hospital was the restaurant; he didn't know how he was going to explain his "illness" to everyone. But something kept pulling him towards the restaurant…

The people at the restaurant were nice people, but Naruto didn't want to put that to the test. Naruto had made friends both among the workers and the customers through out the time he had been working at the restaurant, but they were just friends; he didn't get too close to them; it was like an automatic mental shield he had developed to protect himself from being hurt. That was a trauma he had acquired from the experiments; he just felt like he would be used and be damped afterwards. Just like Orochimaru did and now the Uchiha; nevertheless, Naruto still yearned for the Uchiha.

Naruto opened the door to the restaurant and there on a table in his direct line of his vision sat none other that Uchiha Itachi. Then and there, Naruto's conflicted mind went blank and from then on, every action he did or any words he said, were on instinct; revealing what Naruto really wanted, what his whole being longed for.

Naruto walked towards Itachi; his eyes only saw Itachi despite the men in black around Itachi. He felt certain calmness when he saw Itachi, his mind told him that he was supposed to be angry at the Uchiha, but that's not what he felt; his instincts told him that Itachi was the one he needed.

Before he knew it, he was being pulled back. He straggled to get free and Itachi saw this before he was completely removed from the table.

'Let him go.' Itachi commanded his people. Then he turned to Naruto 'and you what do you want?' he snapped at Naruto. Despite Itachi's tone of distaste towards him, Naruto took a step forward and he came face to face with the now standing up Itachi.

'Can I talk to you please' his voice couldn't sound needier but he didn't realise that.

'I have nothing to talk to you about.' Itachi retorted.

'Please.' Naruto Begged. His mind screamed at him to keep the little dignity he had left, but his instincts told him dignity meant nothing if he didn't have Itachi; he would trade everything just to have Itachi hold him again.

'Fine' was the response from Itachi.

Naruto led the way to the back of the restaurant. Before he could even make himself comfortable to say something, Itachi said 'make it quick. Whatever you want to say' he leaned against the closed door to the room; he didn't even bother to get himself in the room completely, he kept his distance from Naruto; it was as if getting close to Naruto would contaminate him or something.

'Uchiha-san… I… I… am … I am pre-'

'Just say it! If it's the money you want I will give it to you. Say your price. I should have known that you would want to be paid after sleeping with me. Just like everyone else.'

'That's not true!' yelled Naruto'

'Or maybe you thought I would keep you after having sex with you for one night. You think so highly of yourself Naruto-kun?' taunted Itachi.

'No… that's not it' the tears that Naruto had been holding back fell freely. Each word that Itachi was saying pierced Naruto like a blunt sword to the heart.

'What's not it? You mean you don't want me for my money? Humph, give me a break. If it's not the money then what? What do you want?'

'Uchiha-san. Please listen to me.?' Naruto felt desperation grip at him. Did the Uchiha realise how much of ice his words were? How much they quickly wrapped themselves around Naruto's heart like a silky thorny sash? Gentle and comforting and at the same time inhospitable and wounding.

Without realising it, Naruto wrapped his arms around Itachi and buried his tear stained face into Itachi's chest.

'Please no more. Don't say anymore… please I beg you… don't say such words anymore I cant take it. It hurts… it hurts too much…' sobbed Naruto. His throat felt dry and his body just felt weak; that with a little push, the ground would welcome him mercilessly.

Like his thoughts were his forsaken wish, Itachi shoved him away like he was a parasite.

Itachi seemed to get angrier which was not Naruto's intention.

'You think you are that special to cling to me? Tell you this Naruto-kun; you are not special, so get your head out of the clouds.' With that Itachi took out a cheque book and scribbled a large amount of money on it and threw it at the fallen Naruto. All Naruto could do was watch the Uchiha with longing eyes. Why couldn't he bring himself to hate this man?

'Don't ever come near me again' those were the farewell words from Itachi to Naruto.

After Itachi had left, Naruto picked himself up and without thinking about it; he picked up the cheque and walked out of the restaurant towards his apartment which he wished he had gone to before; instead of the restaurant.

Each step he took felt like his legs were in heavy chains shackled to the ground. He wanted to break free; break free from those shackles, the shackles that pulled at what little something was left in his heart; anymore, then his empty heart would shatter to a point of no remould. Surely there is a limit on how much someone could take such pain, right? Just like someone can push you that much to the edge before you fall off the cliff, right?

_Am I that unneeded? Maybe I really am a useless thing, someone to just be used and when I fail, I get discarded. And to think I unknowingly gave my heart to the Uchiha only to be handed back to me just like that. Even my heart is useless. Wouldn't being lifeless be better?_

Naruto slid against his closed apartment door. He didn't know what to feel, however there was one thing for sure that he felt. Useless. Then intuitively, his hand went to his stomach and he smiled sorrowfully.

_No. I can't give up yet. I am needed; this life growing inside of me needs me to survive. So I am needed. If I am that useless the least I can do is bring life into this world, right. I am going to raise him or her myself without the help of the Uchiha. But I have to get out of here._

With that Naruto began packing his belonging ready for moving out. All that was left now was going to Tsunade. Tsunade was the one person Naruto instinctively trusted right then even after years of separation.

* * *

'Naruto. It's time to get up' called out Tsunade shaking Naruto's sleeping form a little. And Naruto's response was turning the other side and pulling the covers over his head to sleep some more.

'Wake up you brat. Breakfast is ready and you need your exercise before you become even bigger to walk.' Yelled Tsunade. Naruto groaned then,

'Granny, so early.' Whined Naruto rubbing his sleepy eyes.

'You!! Don't call me that so early in the morning!' Tsunade warned.

'Told you its too early' said Naruto clearly ignoring Tsunade's warning.

Tsunade clenched her fist. An angry vein was not very far from being visible. Naruto shrunk back a little then he got out of bed as if he didn't notice and headed for the dining room. Glancing back now and then in case Tsunade attacked him from behind.

'You brat. If it wasn't for the babies you are carrying I would have killed you or something!' Tsunade yelled from behind him. And Naruto secretly snickered. _Geez now who is the brat? And thank you babies for saving my life._

It had been two months now since Naruto began living with Tsunade; making him four months along. The day that Naruto had gone to take up Tsunade's offer to live with her, he was smiling brightly, but Tsunade had seen through it. The boy was shattered inside. And as soon as she had wrapped her arms around him in a hug, he had broken down. She had comforted him, however she didn't ask much about it; she didn't want to make him cry even more.

'Say, Dr. Tsunade, how old are you really?'

'Um… how old do I look?'

'About thirty-ish…'

'Yes! It works! Naruto-kun, I'm actually 50.' she informed him.

'Really!? How come you look thirty then?'

'I know science. Can't I even use it to beautify myself?' she was shining alright.

There was silence, then;

'So you are actually a granny?'

'What!?'

'Hey can I call you granny Tsunade?'

'No!! You can't.' Tsunade had refused firmly.

'Really granny Tsunade?' teased Naruto and jumped out of her lap and run to the other side of the hospital bed giggling like a child.

'Why you…' she got up as well to chase him.

Then Naruto swayed a little from dizziness; she was quickly by his side her caring mode switched on.

'Be careful. Don't get up so suddenly, you.' She scolded.

'Sorry, I will be careful' Tsunade smiled at that.

'Well, then I have no more patients to see, so lets start the moving, we will also be living with my assistant Shizune; to help you when I'm at work okay.'

She announced happily as if she had been told that she was going to have grandchildren; well technically she was since she considered Naruto as her own.

It's like they were never separated; the way they caught up with each other. when they were still in the lab, Naruto had been the light to keep her looking forward to the next day and hoping that time will come when they will be free.

They had found out that he was carrying twins when Tsunade had done another check up. This time, knowing exactly what she was looking for.

* * *

The ninth month had come finally and it was the cherry blossoms' season. To this point Naruto had spent most of his time indoors since the seventh month when he became two big to walk too much. Luckily, they had a cherry tree in the back yard so Naruto had enjoyed the beauty of the cherry blossoms without going long distances for the cherry blossoms' viewing; what a beautiful season to bring another life into the world.

The twins were born through caesarean with no complications and Naruto's quick healing ability did its job well; leaving no scars. It was a magical moment; the moment Naruto had heard their little cries, he had cried as well. He felt needed; useful.

'Wow, they are like one person' Naruto said upon looking at their little flashed faces with their mops of black hair. They looked exactly the same.

'Are you going to know who is who?' teased Tsunade.

'Gimme a break they are my own how could I not know?'

'Anyway Naruto-kun you haven't named them yet' shizune pointed out.

'Oh, yeah, let's see…' he looked at the baby in his arms then at the one in shizune's arms.

'I got it! This one is Fuyu and that one is Natsu.' he smiled brightly.

'Why?' Tsunade asked.

'What do you mean why? Oh you mean why the names? Well Fuyu seems like the one who will have the collected stoic personality and probably other people to meet him for the first time would say he is cold like winter. And Natsu, he seems more like the bubbly kind; shining more that the sun in summer.'

'Wow, Naruto-kun that's beautiful.' Shizune nearly sobbed.

'That's just silly how can you know their personality by just looking at them?'

'Granny, that's not nice. I don't think you could come up with something like that yourself.'

'Careful brat. They are born now so I don't have anything holding me back from killing you.'

'Sorry. But that's not the only reason I have given them those names. It's like day and night; dark and light; winter and summer. So I have haru (spring) in which they are born. So now I will have my Fuyu (winter) and Natsu (summer) all the time; always. Whether in winter I will still have summer and in summer, I will still have winter. Cool eh?' he smiled.

'Silly. But I get it anyway. Congratulations, Naruto-kun. You have done really well.' Tsunade said seriously.

'Yeah, now I have more people to live for.' He smiled and dozed off; even though his body was completely healed, he needed to restore his used up energy since the start of his pregnancy.

Tsunade and Shizune had helped Naruto take care of the twins for a year when things became gloomy again in Naruto's life; one day when Tsunade had gone to work with Shizune, they never came back.


	5. Chapter 5

DADDY LEFT US part 4

**Reading guide**

_Italic - thoughts_

'Normal speech'

"Quoted speech, words etc."

Naruto had stayed up all night in the twins' room waiting for Tsunade and Shizune to come back; he couldn't sleep, he had a heavy feeling in his stomach like something bad had happened, it was like an omen. Thankfully the twins weren't troublesome during the night; they would only cry when they were hungry; otherwise they would wake up and just play in their cribs.

Time ticked so agonisingly slowly; morning came a decade later. And still no sign of Tsunade or Shizune.

Naruto walked into the living room and switched on the TV and he soon regretted it; there on the morning news headlines read: Orochimaru's associates have finally been found…

The TV played on but it was mute to Naruto's ears. God. Just when his life was getting on track, this had to happen? Sure he had known that it was only a matter of time for the police to find Tsunade and Shizune for working for Orochimaru, but it didn't have to be so soon? He still needed help with the twins. The people he came to depend on as his family were now taken. What now?

The cry of a baby brought him back from his reverie. He ran back to the twins' room. Natsu was the one crying in his crib and Fuyu just sucked his thumb.

'It's okay. I'm here.' Naruto said picking up Natsu. As if feeling left out, Fuyu began to cry too.

'Ow, come on you guys. I know you're hungry but you don't have to cry. Okay let's have a bath first'.

Naruto found himself panicking; where to start? He wasn't used to taking care of the twins on his own. He never had to. Sometimes he would wake up and find that Shizune had already bathed the twins and was feeding them. Naruto would just help with the rest.

After a bit of a struggle Naruto finished bathing the twins. He put them back in their cribs and walked into the kitchen to prepare their milk.

Then he remembered something:

"Naruto-kun, even though you are safe with us, you know with both of our pasts, there will be time when we will have to be separated; when we get caught by the police, and when that happens I want you to get away from here right away. They might come here to search for anything. Keep yourself and the twins safe. As for money, I have been saving up if that day ever comes." That's what Tsunade had said to him one day when the twins were born.

_But where can I go at such short notice. I need to find a place big enough for me and the twins but cheap enough so we have some money to spend. I have to start looking now before they find here; where granny Tsunade and Shizune-san lives. It would make things complicated for granny and Shizune-san if they find the twins, the unauthorised operation they did…_

Naruto found a two bed roomed apartment; one for him and the other for the twins. Life was average; neither too pleasant nor too distressing. Naruto got used to taking care of the twins on his own.

Besides thinking about Tsunade and Shizune, Naruto's heart was always in so much pain; the pain that had never diminished since that day he had waken up in a hotel room alone. And that pain had only one cure in the whole world…

As the twins grew, their features morphed more and more into Itachi; making it a permanent remembrance of Uchiha Itachi to Naruto. However he didn't regret anything. In actual fact, he was glad he had met Itachi thus leading to the family he was blessed with. Unfortunately, Itachi did not seem as glad as Naruto of their meeting.

One time, Naruto had gone to visit Tsunade and Shizune but the prison manager had refused him. He was told that only the people requested by the prisoner can visit; the prisoner would send a visit application form to the person they want to visit them in prison. And that person goes through clarifications such as criminal records and the sorts, to make sure that it is safe to let them be in contact with the prisoner.

Naruto had waited for weeks on for the visit application to be sent to him and all the while, he had tried again and again to visit the prison for weeks to try to talk to Tsunade and Shizune, but nothing had changed; Naruto didn't understand why. It's not like he was visiting the wrong prison, of course not.

Naruto was sure that there were exceptions where you could visit someone in prison despite them not asking for you. So did that mean that Tsunade and Shizune had personally told the prison manager not to allow any visits for them? Or did the prison manager not allow them to have a visitor? No. every prisoner no matter how much their crime, has a right to visitors; to stay in touch with the outside world so that when they are out they wouldn't have any problems fitting back into the community.

_So why? Why would granny Tsunade and Shizune-san not want me to visit them?_

So a year later, that's making the twins two years, Naruto had decided to try again.

'Fuyu-chan, Natsu-chan, lets get ready, we are going to go visit grandma Tsunade and auntie Shizune today' he said to the twins.

'Yea, we are going to see gran'ma!!' exclaimed Natsu bouncing up and down.

'Yes we are!' Naruto joined him in his happy parade.

'Where?' was the short and direct question from Fuyu.

'Aww, Fuyu- chan, why can't you be happy about it like Natsu-chan?' whined Naruto while tickling Fuyu. Fuyu giggled from Naruto's tickles.

Seriously this kid was so serious at times even if he was happy about something; he preferred short answered, where as Natsu would jump about and be loud to show he likes something and he is happy about it. However there were times when Fuyu showed that he was just a kid after all.

'Fuyu-chan, come here and Natsu-chan come here too.' Naruto said while sitting down on the floor. The twins came to him and Fuyu sat on Naruto's right and Natsu on the left.

'You see, gran'ma and auntie were taken away from us, it's no ones fault that they were taken. Gran'ma and auntie agreed to go without a problem to protect us.' Explained Naruto. He had been telling the twins about Tsunade and Shizune all the times, but he never mentioned where they were.

'Is it because of me?' a crest fallen Natsu asked.

'No!! It's not because of you Natsu-chan and its not because of you Fuyu-chan. don't you ever think like that. Okay?' the boys nodded.

'You are my good boys and no one would want to leave you. Okay?'

'Yes, but papa where is Daddy? Natsu asked excitedly.

'Daddy?' was the response from Naruto.

_No way. How do they know that they are missing a daddy? I have never talked to them about their daddy._ Naruto thought, alarmed.

'Yea, a girl in the park said, kids have a daddy and a mummy.' Explained Fuyu.

'Yeah, we have papa and no daddy and no mummy' Natsu explained further.

'Where is mummy and daddy?' Fuyu asked expectedly.

Naruto… he didn't know what to do, what to say, he knew this day would come but that didn't mean that he was ready to tell them about their daddy, and of course they would ask about their mummy; who was never there.

'Did mummy leave?' Natsu asked sadly.

'Was daddy taken away?' Fuyu asked sadly as well.

Naruto didn't want to lie to them and he didn't want to tell them the whole truth until they are grown up enough. So he was neither going to tell them the truth nor a lie.

'Listen you two. About mummy, there is no mummy, okay. Instead, you have me. Your papa. See? Instead of mummy you have papa. Do you understand?' Naruto explained. He just hoped that they wouldn't ask more about it.

'What about daddy?' Natsu asked.

Naruto groaned.

'About daddy, daddy left us. But it wasn't his fault. Okay. Daddy needed to get away. It was good for him and for us. Okay? So don't be mad at him.' Naruto tried to explain.

'Okay' they chorused.

'Okay then, let's get ready to go see gran'ma.'

Naruto and the twins arrived at the prison Tsunade and Shizune were being held. Just like before he was turn down. However this time Naruto was determined to see them.

'Why can't I see them?' asked a frustrated Naruto.

'Because they didn't ask for you' the prison manager had said.

He didn't understand why they wouldn't want to see him.

Naruto noticed that it was a different manager from last time. And fortunately for him, the new prison manager seemed nice; so Naruto tried to push it a little.

'Can you please try again? Please tell them there are two years old twins here to see them.' Naruto prayed that would get their attention.

Well, it worked. Tsunade and Shizune were so happy to see him and the twins. But the limited time they were given, they couldn't catch up on each others lives.

'Why wouldn't you see me at all?' he asked firmly.

'Naruto-kun, it's very dangerous that you are here. We refused to see you the first week we came here because they were looking for anyone connected to us. If they got you, it would have made things complicated you know with the boys and all. And we only decided to see you here today because we would like to tell you to stay away from us. From now on, don't ever come here again. I know you are stubborn but if it's not for you please do it for the boys.' Tsunade begged him.

Naruto's resolution to object no matter what faltered.

'Fine.' He finally said.

And that was the last time Naruto had seen Tsunade and Shizune.

Three years had passed since then; making the twins five years old and Naruto twenty three years old. It was time for the twins to start school and money was becoming a problem...

'I could have easily found a job for our income, if it was that easy to live the twins alone. That's why I had to leave them there for a short while; only to find that Uchiha-san had taken them after I had promised myself to never associate with him again and for him to never see the twins since he had rejected me when I was carrying them which is technically rejecting them. That's enough of a price for him to pay right?' Naruto finished his life story to Deidara.

'That guy is unbelievable.' Deidara felt angry for Naruto's sake.

'I am really sorry Naruto-kun on the behalf of Itachi. I'm not saying you should forgive him just like that, I understand your pain, but maybe he had his reasons to push you away before things got complicated. But the way he didn't it, was too… you know, too much; harsh even. And he deserves to be punished. Even though that won't reverse the pain you felt and are still feeling. So whatever you do please think through everything carefully. And I won't tell him anything.' Deidara said.

'No you don't have to apologize, really. But I appreciate it. And I'm not sure what reasons he had but its okay now. So don't worry about it.' Naruto reassured Deidara.

Someone walked away from the door before Naruto came out. That someone had heard every thing from the very beginning to the very end of Naruto's life story.

'Well I wouldn't give up on him if I were you.' Deidara murmured while guiding Naruto out of his room.

'Sorry, what was that?' asked Naruto.

'Nothing.' Deidara quickly answered before closing the door and leaving a puzzled Naruto in the hallway.

The next morning, Itachi walked into Naruto's room. He called out to a sleeping Naruto and Naruto woke up and he sleepily stared at Itachi. Then as if something just clicked in his head, he turned the other way; clearly ignoring Itachi. It was not because he was angry at Itachi for the kiss at dinner. No. he was angry at himself for reacting the way he did to Itachi's kiss; he couldn't believe that he could still react to Itachi's kisses and touches after six years.

Just from last night's kiss, he couldn't look at Itachi without his eyes drifting to Itachi's lips. Besides all that, he was supposed to hate the Uchiha; to be over him…

Itachi felt irritation for a minute when he noticed that Naruto was purposely ignoring him. Nonetheless, he quickly composed himself and carried on to say what he was waking Naruto up for.

'Naruto-kun, you need to wake up because you have a busy day ahead; you need to meet the new teachers for Natsu and Fuyu-' upon hearing Fuyu and Natsu's names mentioned, Naruto was out of bed and out of the door leaving a frustrated Itachi in the room; it wasn't only Naruto feeling the heat from the kiss at dinner; Itachi was feeling it too. So it was hard talking to Naruto, especially when he was in bed. Nonetheless, Itachi was determined to make Naruto fall for him again. And he had made a plan today, which Naruto didn't even hear the rest of. Oh well, he could always skip on work and make his little brother do more work while he worked on winning Naruto's heart. Even after what he had heard last night…

Naruto found the twins' room empty. He went down stairs to the kitchen, then to the dining room with no success. Where could they be? Well if only he had listened to what Itachi had been saying about the twins.

Naruto began wandering the halls to find the twins. And he got lost; he couldn't remember which way back. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't notice t a person walking in front of him until he bumped into the person and landed on his bottom. Then,

'Look where you're going. Idiot.' a voice Naruto didn't recognise said to him.


	6. Chapter 6

DADDY LEFT US part 5

**Reading guide**

_Italic - thoughts_

'Normal speech'

"Quoted speech, words etc."

* * *

Naruto felt anger course through him. Who did this person think he is; calling him an idiot even thought they had never met?

'Who are you calling an idiot, you bastard!!' shouted Naruto. His painful bottom was completely forgotten. He looked up to glare at the bastard who had called him an idiot. However, upon seeing the face of the person, in place of glaring at the person, Naruto screamed and run off like hell.

He turned the corner and he suddenly bumped into someone and fell on his already painful bottom.

'Ouch! Aw! Aw! Aw!! Someone really hates me. How many times do I have to fall today?' He whined.

'Naruto-kun? What are you doing here? And what are you doing running around in the halls? And you are still in your pyjamas? You know everyone is waiting for you.' Deidara said while giving Naruto a hand to get up.

'Well you see I got lost looking for Natsu-chan and Fuyu-chan. Then I bumped into someone who looks like Uchiha-san. It freaked me out because I know I just ran away from Uchiha-san in my room; so he couldn't be here.'

'Ah! I see, so that means Sasuke-kun is here.' Deidara murmured

'Wait, you said you are looking for Natsu-chan and Fuyu-chan? Why? Don't you know you are supposed to meet their teachers today? Now? Didn't Itachi-kun tell you today's plan?'

'Like I said, I run away from Uchiha-san in my room and he was saying something about a busy day ahead and teachers.' Explained Naruto. And Deidara groaned.

'So you mean to tell me you don't know anything about today? Naruto-kun today is a busy day like Itachi-kun had said. We are having friends and family coming to visit you and the twins. Plus for some reason, Itachi-kun wants you to approve of the twins' teachers. So whether the teachers stay, is up to you.' Explained Deidara.

'No pressure.' He added as an after thought just to tease Naruto.

'Thanks. That helps. But why do I have to be the one to approve of them. Isn't Uchiha-san the boss?' asked Naruto.

'I don't know. But it's like he knows something… ah. Never mind. Maybe we are just thinking too much. Okay then Naruto-kun, lets get you ready to meet the teachers. Itachi doesn't have the patience to wait for us. So let's hurry.

* * *

Naruto walked into the room consisting of Itachi, Natsu, Fuyu and two strangers whom Naruto guessed were supposed teachers. Deidara had just escorted him to the rightful door and left saying he had some work to catch up on. Naruto had been hoping to get some shielding from him against Itachi's presence. But alas! He really didn't start off well that morning.

'Take a seat Naruto-kun.' Itachi welcomed him. In response, Naruto nodded. He wasn't so happy to be in the presence of the Uchiha, but he was going to bear with it, for the sake of everyone. And he also nodded his greetings to the other room occupants. And of course he said hello to Fuyu and Natsu.

'Good morning papa!' they had greeted him.

'Naruto-kun, these are the teachers I would like you to meet and approve. Don't worry about the interview, we've already done that. And I think… no. I know they are excellent teachers.' Itachi began.

'Wait. Uchiha-san, if you already know that they are excellent teachers, why do I have to approve of them?' asked a puzzled Naruto.

'Because I feel that I need you to give them your approval since you will be responsible for the boys.' Itachi explained himself. _And because you are also their parent._ He thought to himself.

'That still doesn't make it clear.' Exclaimed Naruto in frustration

'Naruto-kun, please save the discussions for later.' That annoyed Naruto to no end. However he decided to be mature about it.

'Well then, Naruto-kun, this is my little brother's, Sasuke who you will be meeting today, former high school teacher; Hatake Kakashi.' Introduced Itachi; referring to a silver haired man in a black suit and a white shirt with a black tie. But there were two things that made Naruto afraid to associate with the man; those were, the dark shades and the book he was reading. Could he even see through those shades to read a book?

_And why is he still got them on indoors? Isn't that rude? Well Itachi doesn't seem to mind though. And Sasuke, could that be the person I thought was Itachi?_ Naruto thought.

And the book was one of the books Naruto remembered from Jiraiya's spare time authoring. One of those perverted books. God was he supposed to arrow this person to be his sons' teacher? However, Itachi seemed to trust them.

'Kakashi-san. Pay attention when people are talking. And please refrain from reading such things in front of the kids' Itachi scolded Kakashi who had been absorbed in his book all the while.

'Sorry, Itachi-kun, I was on a good part.' He laughed nervously. The Uchiha just looked at him like he was planning his death.

_I see. They are on the first name basis. That means they already know each other well. _Thought Naruto; picking out some points to help him make his decision.

'It's nice to meet you Naruto-kun.' Kakashi greeted happily. Naruto could only tell that the teacher was smiling by the small upwards tag on his lips.

'Ah, it's nice to meet you too Hatake-san' replied Naruto.

'Please, just Kakashi is fine.' Kakashi notified Naruto.

All through out that exchange, the other teacher in the room, for some reason seemed to have been giving Kakashi evils. Did they already know each other? Naruto wasn't sure.

'And this is Umino Iruka; he is a former middle school teacher of my little brother again.' Introduced Itachi. The teacher was wearing a grey greenish suit with a black tie. He had his brown hair in a spiky bun and he had a scar across his nose. Naruto wondered how he got the scar…

He seemed to be a good guy and him and Itachi seemed familiar with each other. He seemed like the kind of teacher Naruto would have caused trouble to and still be taken care of, if he had ever gone to school.

'It's nice to meet you Umino-san' Naruto greeted.

'It's nice to meet you too Naruto-kun. And please Iruka is just fine.'

'Naruto-kun, I have to be back at my office, so I will be going while you make your decision. Please come find me in the office after, I would like you to meet someone.'

With that said, Itachi was out of the room, leaving a nervous Naruto to make a decision. Naruto wasn't sure whether he was on cloud nine that Itachi had left the room or dejected that Itachi had left the room; he felt conflicted. It was like that feeling when someone you like/love is near you, you feel a great deal of irritation and when they are not near, you feel so empty like some part of you had been swiped away from you mercilessly.

Naruto decided for the Kakashi and Iruka to stay. Besides, Itachi had chosen them so who was he to object even though he was given the opportunity?

* * *

Itachi walked into his office. In the office was someone sitting on one of the sofas. That someone was his little brother Sasuke who was supposed to be here the day before.

'What makes you think you can just waltz here whenever you feel like?' asked Itachi.

'Hello to you too, Brother. and you called me here.' Greeted Sasuke.

'I called you to come the day before and you come in today?'

'Well I have work you know'

_the work that you dump on me somtimes._ thought Sasuke.

'Well you won't be having that work if I feel like it.'

'Come on now brother, you know I had to complete or the important documents before coming here. Besides, you would be chewing my head off if I hadn't completed them.' Defended Sasuke.

'Oh well, I guess as long as you are here. And besides you have come on a good day when there is someone I would like you to meet.'

'I see, I thought I was only meeting your adopted twins. Anyway why is there an idiot wandering the halls of the mansion?'

'By any chance is that idiot blond?' Asked Itachi with a menacing aura which Sasuke didn't seem to notice, hence he replied:

'Yeah, blond and loud.' Sasuke replied.

'Ah. I see.' Itachi said in a playful tone.

'In that case…' he paused as if to build up the suspense.

'Don't you ever call him an idiot ever again. Sasuke' Itachi banged his hands on the table and fixed a deadly glare towards his little brother; who had the nerve to insult the person he loved. And that said person was making him irate at that moment.

Itachi's eyes appeared to glint red for a moment; and Sasuke knew that when that happens, it meant his brother was really serious and nearly out of control; that meant whom ever he sets his eyes on to destroy would not be discriminated by who they were. Such as a brother. Did this mean that Itachi cared about this blond that much that he would destroy his own brother?

_Sigh, afraid so. _Thought Sasuke. He had been scared before for coming on the wrong day; now he really was frightened for his life.

'Sorry.' He apologized.

'Well, that blond you met is the one I would like to talk to you about and the twins of course. You see, his name is Uzumaki Naruto.' Itachi paused for a reaction from his brother. When Sasuke seemed to lose some blood from his face, Itachi smirked; knowing that his brother remembered what had happened six years ago when he had called him during his… time with Naruto in the hotel. Itachi had told Sasuke who the person was. Well not that he had a choice; everyone had noticed his change of behaviour since his encounter with Naruto. So they had wanted to know who caused it. His answer had been Uzumaki Naruto, from the party.

'You see, a few days ago, I adopted two five years old boys without knowing their parent. I sent out posters for a babysitter. And the first person I got was Naruto. After years and years of wishing for Naruto to come back to me, yesterday, he came back. Though it wasn't because he came back for me, but because he came for a job. When I saw Naruto, I noticed some resemblance between the twins and him. And of course me.'

'What do you mean?' Sasuke asked unsurely; he wasn't sure whether he wanted to hear what was to come next or not.

'I mean, I had my suspicions that they are mine and Naruto's'

'I understand that, but why him? I mean how is that possible?'

'Little brother. You sound like you don't know that it is possible.'

'I know that but… you know the only ones I know are from Orochimaru's lab and they were all… failed. So how is it possible? I'm pretty sure I never saw him or read his name anywhere among those who were found in the lab. So...'

'Well that is where I was getting at. You see yesterday after I…' this was so degrading; Itachi couldn't believe he was confiding in his little brother. But Sasuke was the only one he thought could understand him beside Deidara; but Deidara seemed a little enraged at him at the moment; for the known reasons.

'You see, yesterday when Naruto came to my office, even though he seemed to hate my existence, I was overjoyed to have finally find him after six years. I was beginning to give up. Then suddenly he was back. So I gave him the job. I knew it was the only way I could keep him here without forcing him to. I need to earn his trust.' Itachi paused.

'Anyway, without thinking about it, I had called Naruto to have dinner with me. Naruto seem like he didn't want to be there. But I was happy he was there. So I tried to talk to him and he kept ignoring me. So. Furious that the one person I wanted to be acknowledged by didn't see me, I became desperate and I ended up kissing him. He responded well, but he didn't seem happy about it. So he left me there still stunned that he could still respond to me after six years. When I came back to my senses Naruto had gone back inside.'

'So he still responds to you. Does that mean there is a chance that he still has feelings for you?' asked Sasuke hopefully.

'I'm sure he does, just like I do. But he is afraid to trust me after what I had done to him, and what he has been through all his life. That is why yesterday's move was not really a trust earning move and that is why after Naruto had walked away, I had followed him, I saw him enter the twins room and shortly later Deidara came to the room.'

'I stayed back to wait for Deidara to leave. But he came out of the room with Naruto. I couldn't help myself. So I followed them. That's when I heard what confirmed my suspicions about the twins. I also heard from Naruto's point of view, how much I had hurt him and that re-enforced my determination to keep Naruto with me to make it up to him. The other thing I heard was about Naruto's life…'

So Itachi went on to retell what he had heard the night before to Sasuke. And through out the retelling Sasuke had noticed a couple of things on Itachi that showed that his brother was really smitten by the idiot. One of them was the guilt he showed when talking about what he had done to Naruto and the glow of his eyes when he said Naruto's name. And this is the Itachi; the Itachi who is always stern, no matter the situation.

* * *

A knock resounded on the door of the office. And Itachi, already knowing who it was answered with a "come in Naruto-kun"

'Excuse me' Naruto said after opening the door. He walked in and Itachi directed him on a two sitter sofa across from Sasuke. And Itachi went and sat on the arm chair of the seat Naruto was in.

'You are the bastard that called me an idiot!' Naruto suddenly exclaimed. That made Sasuke twitch in annoyance. Well annoyance wasn't the only thing that he was feeling; with his brother in the room he couldn't insult Naruto back.

'Naruto-kun, we've already sorted that out. So don't worry, he won't be calling you an idiot anytime soon. Isn't that right Sasuke?' Itachi said the last part while holding his gaze with Sasuke. Sasuke leaned back in his chair in defeat.

_Brother. That is so unfair. He can call me a bastard and you won't threaten him like you did me._ Whined Sasuke inwardly.

'Anyway Naruto-kun. I would like you to meet my little brother, Sasuke. As you probably already know, he is the only brother and blood family I have. He is in charge of part of the Uchiha companies.'

Naruto still pouting that he couldn't smash this bastard for calling him an idiot upon meeting him for the first time, he responded with a fake bright smile:

'Nice to meet you.' He said shortly while still holding his gritted teeth smile. And just to push Itachi's buttons, Naruto added. 'Sasuke-kun'

Itachi narrowed his eyes at that. Was Naruto doing that on purpose? Calling Sasuke by his first name when he was calling him by his family name? That ticked him to no end. Naruto was supposed to be familiar with him.

'Okay Sasuke, this is Uzumaki Naruto. Now out you go.' He shooed his brother out rashly as if any more seconds wasted on the introduction would cost him his life. He wasn't jealous; he convinced himself, its just Naruto was his alone; no one else's.

* * *

_Thank god. _Thought Sasuke. He couldn't stay another second in the room; He was suffocating with the sexual tension between his brother and the idiot. Despite Naruto's portrayer of hatred towards Itachi, it wasn't hard to see the need in his eyes whenever he glanced at Itachi.

So gladly, Sasuke had walked out of the room. Though hoping for his brother to finally keep the one he has been hurting for, all these years. He didn't care that the person his brother loved was a man; A man who could have children to top it up. Hell, his brother was the richest young world known gay man. He himself Sasuke couldn't say that his arrow shot straight on…even if that wasn't the case; if he had fallen for a guy, he wouldn't have any problems with it. Love is love; male, female. Gender has nothing to do with it.

And sometimes people fall in love with someone like a psychopath and know that they could be killed anytime, but they still stick up for that person in harsh times. Is that why they say love is blind? But that is not true; only the people observing think that you are blind for loving a killer or whomever that they deem unsuitable for you. You yourself know who you love, you know what they are, but because you love them, you are afraid to hurt yourself and them. So your conscience makes you see goodness in them; you don't see their madness to the point that the others do, because you believe that there is a possibility that they will change someday. And some follow what their lover is doing or not; depending on how strong willed you are.

Love. It can make you do the craziest of things in the world. The most important thing to remember though is that you can not control who you fall in love with; you don't suddenly wake up one day and say today I am falling in love with so and so. Some don't even realise that they have fallen in love and that is why they end up hurting each other.

Itachi walked back to his desk and took out something and walked back towards Naruto. He sat next to Naruto on the two sitter sofa Naruto was sitting.

'Naruto-kun, these are for you.' Itachi said while giving Naruto a mixed bouquet of red and yellow roses. Deep inside the roses was a small blue box…

Naruto received the roses in a daze. God they were beautiful; it was such an artistic combination of red and yellow roses. Besides that, Naruto loved yellow roses; they were his favourite; he loved the way they smelled, so sweet and not so intoxicating. And what they symbolised. And how did Itachi know that he loved yellow roses?

Unknown to him, Itachi had asked the twins what flowers their papa loved before Naruto woke up. The flowers were delivered to the mansion in a flash just like the Uchiha had demanded; he told them that if they are late, they are not going to be paid for the flowers. Sheesh, was he even allowed to do that to other people's businesses? Well the simple answer would be: he didn't care. He had decided to add red roses for passion and yellow for friendship and of course to please Naruto.

Without realising it Naruto hugged the roses dearly and brought them up to his nose to smell them better.

'They are very beautiful Itachi.' He said absent minded. Itachi felt a warm feeling course through out his body; Naruto had finally said his Name.

'I'm glad you like them Naruto.' Responded Itachi.

Naruto, as if snapped from hypnotism, backed away from Itachi.

'Sorry, I… I … I meant Uchiha-san. Wh… why are you giving me flowers, Uchiha-san.?' Stammered Naruto.

'Can't I give flowers to the one I love Naruto?' asked Itachi while moving forward to close that little gap Naruto had created when he had backed away.

'Please don't say that.'

'Why not Naruto?'

Naruto found himself trapped in between Itachi and the sofa he was sitting in; Itachi was moving closer, and closer…

'Uchiha-san,' called out Naruto. Itachi was still moving towards him. Naruto closed his eyes. It was as if, if he was to see Itachi's expression he would fall under the spell.

'Please stop. Don't come any closer please' Naruto begged.

'Why Naruto? You want me. Don't you? Just like I want you. Please let me love you Naruto.'

Was Itachi begging for sure or was he seducing him? Did he even realise how much his words and voice affected Naruto? The oh so familiar voice; that spell binding voice. No. he didn't want to fall under that spell again. He had worked so hard for the past six years to squeeze the lid on the can; and here was Itachi just with a few words, the lid was lifting…

_Oh god oh god. This is not good… this is not good… not good._ Panicked Naruto.

'Naruto.' Itachi called out Naruto's name with such a feeling that it made Naruto nearly give in. he held Naruto's chin and tilted his head up to face him. He held his gaze with Naruto's.

'I love you.' Said Itachi, with such honesty.

'I love you. Naruto.' Itachi repeated. Naruto didn't respond. He was shocked? Tongue-tied? Frozen? Mesmerised? Whatever words that could describe how Naruto felt at that moment could definitely not be found in the world dictionary. The only question running in Naruto's head at that moment was:

"How would it have felt like if Itachi had said those words that time when he had cried to him six years ago?"

'Do you want me as I want you Naruto? Do you love me Naruto? Yes? Or no?' Itachi felt like he was running out of time; even though he had planned to be patient; he felt desperate which Uchihas were not surposed to feel. But heck, for Naruto, Itachi would do anything. Besides, he was the Uchiha; he made his own rules.

'Uchiha-san...' began Naruto. Tears lingered in his eyes; just a little bit more then a water fall.

'Please. Say my name.' whispered Itachi while wiping away Naruto's tears with his thumb.

'Itachi… I… I… I-' a sharp knock from the door cut him.

'Just ignore it.' Itachi said. Naruto was about to say something; be damned whoever was behind that door. Even when he had said to ignore it, the knocking became hard to ignore. Itachi groaned and pulled away from Naruto.

'What is it?' He said in a tone that said "whoever you are behind that door, walk away right now"

'Sir. The car is here.' called out the butler behind the door.

'Is that all?'

'Yes sir.' The butler said. When there was silence he walked away.

Itachi walked towards the door and before he went out he said "don't move. I will be right back."

* * *

_Sigh. Saved by the knock. Thank god. That was close. And what was I about to say?_ Naruto thought and flopped further into the chair. Flowers still in his hands. He lifted the flowers up again then a blue small box fell out.

_Is this box for me too? I don't know. But it was inside the flowers; maybe Itachi just misplaced it in here. But ahh! I can't help it. _Curious, Naruto picked up the box and slowly opened it. Inside was a key, a car key to a BMW M Z4. Now Naruto was sure that Itachi must have misplaced the box in the flowers then-

'Itachi-kun, are you serious? What if he refuses it?' Deidara's voice asked from behind the office's door.

'Yes. I am serious. That car is for Naruto. I have already given him the key. If he refuses I will see what to do about that later and no more questions asked.' Finished Itachi.

He opened the door to his office and came face to face with Naruto…


	7. Chapter 7

DADDY LEFT US part 6

**Reading guide**

_Italic - thoughts_

'Normal speech'

"Quoted speech, words etc."

Naruto walked towards Itachi and placed the small blue box in Itachi's shirt pocket.

'Uchiha-san, I think you misplaced this in the flowers. Thank you for the flowers.' He said and walked out of the room leaving Itachi who was frozen on the spot.

The bang of the door shattered the ice on him; and that's when it hit him mercilessly, that Naruto had just refused the car and just when he was just making progress with him a few minutes ago. He felt rage well up in him; he tried calming himself by rubbing his temples and pacing about in his office; that didn't work. He pushed all the papers and books on his desk onto the floor; making the office a mess.

He sat in his desk chair and he placed his head in his hands with his elbows resting on the desk. He didn't know what to do; was he doing it the wrong way? He just wanted Naruto to be happy, to give him the life he never had. Was it so wrong to want Naruto to be his alone? More over, was it wrong to show that he loved him and would give anything to please him? Hence the car?

_What am I doing wrong? How can I show him that I love him? If I could take everything back, I would, if I would go back in time just once, I would go back to that time that I had hurt him. Is this how it feels like not to be wanted? I have everything I could wish for in this world. So then why does it feel like I have nothing without Naruto? Should I just let him be? I have never felt so empty in my life. _

Itachi felt despair grip his hollow heart, or was it anger? He didn't know what to feel; sure he had anticipated the possibility of Naruto refusing the car. But that didn't mean that he heart was ready for the rejection. It hurt.

He called for Deidara and grabbed his briefcase and his suit jacket and walked out of the mansion into the limo waiting outside; he was going to make his fortnight visits to the Uchiha businesses. Hopefully that would take his mind off Naruto until dinner.

* * *

Deidara had left the office with Naruto and nothing was said about the car or the flowers. Deidara had explained more about the day's plan to Naruto. One of the day's plans was for Naruto to go clothes shopping for the next day's party.

'Why do I have to go clothes shopping?' Naruto had complained.

'Because the clothes are for you and the kids for the party being held here tomorrow. This party is for only close people and Uchiha employees. Now let's go to introduce you to Ino-kun who is in charge of wardrobe. She went to Europe and she just came back yesterday.'

'Are you coming too?' asked Naruto hopefully. Naruto had become used to Deidara easily; maybe because he was the first person he had met when he first came in the mansion. Besides that, Deidara had become someone Naruto could shield himself with from Itachi. And Deidara seemed to understand him somehow.

'No I have to do some work, I kind of slack off this week and I don't wanna work during the weekend instead of enjoying the party and sleeping in the next day. Well more over, Itachi will kill me if he finds out I haven't finished my paper work. So no complaining and go put those flowers away and get ready.' He shooed him away.

'Fine. But I don't have clothes to change into.'

'Don't worry, there are clothes on your bed, and that reminds me, your things are going to be collected today from your apartment. When you finish come and find me in the living room.'

Naruto walked away with his mind and heart racing; Itachi had said he loves him. and he got him a car.

_which I can't drive_. thought Naruto.

But was it just to get him under his craws then dispose of him when he gets in too deep? Could he trust Itachi? Naruto shook his head vigorously; he didn't want to entertain that thought.

* * *

Sasuke clung to the wall of the hallway corner, with all the things that had happened in the Itachi's office, he had completely forgotten that his assistant came too; well it was more like his assistant dragged him into his own car and was driven here.

What had really happened was, Sasuke had opened the door of his mansion to go to his car for his journey to his brother's place when he was greeted by his assistant Neji, who was leaning on his car in a pose that said "you wanna piece of me"

'Get off my car.' Sasuke had demanded

'Morning Sasuke.' Neji had greeted him; unfazed by the command.

'I heard you are going to your brother's place. So I came to be your driver.'

'I don't need you. I already have a chauffeur' Sasuke dismissed him.

'Come let me take that bag for you, as for your chauffeur, he is a little busy, I sent him to the shop for me.' He grabbed Sasuke's bag and put it in the boot of the car. He opened the passenger's door and pushed Sasuke in the car. Before Sasuke could do anything he started the car.

'You. Stop the car now. And how did you get my car keys.'

'Oh, I got them from your driver. So just relax and let me do the driving'

Sasuke couldn't argue anymore but he made a note to kill him when they get back to work. So all he had to do while at his brother's house was to avoid the bastard as much as possible. This guy annoyed the hell out of him. Now here he was hiding like an idiot in the corners. Neji passed by and Sasuke let out the breath he didn't even realise he had been holding.

* * *

'Who are these guys, Ino-kun?' Naruto was really nervous; two men in black were sitting across from him and Ino in the limo.

'Naruto-kun, don't be rude, the guy with black hair is Sai-kun, you know, even if he were to take off his dark shades, it wouldn't make a difference. I mean as the guy has a blank face no matter the situation. Anyway, and the blue haired scary guy is Kisame, bad bad temper.' She whispered the last part and laughed.

_Tsk "don't be rude" she said_. Naruto thought.

What Ino and Naruto didn't know about Sai was that he was Itachi's own assassin; what ever needed to be "taken care" of Itachi would just call Sai on it. And Sai would take care of it swiftly. on the outside; to eveyone, he was one of Itachi's bodyguards.

'oh yeah, you don't know much about Tokyo and its shopping areas, okay here is the plan, we are going to the Ginza, Tokyo's Fifth Avenue, it's the best, and the most sophisticated and not forgetting glamorous shopping district in Japan. Besides having designer boutiques, it also features the city's highest concentration of art galleries; including woodblock prints. It also has department stores like the venerable Wako, as well as specialty stores selling jewellery, shoes, and even Japanese sweets. But we are looking for evening wear, and mabye some sweets for Fuyu-chan and Natsu-chan.'

Naruto just stared out the window of the limo at the streets. He was glad he was dragged into going shopping. Well she had said that he needed to be there for his clothes, and the twins' clothes; anyway, he needed to get away from Itachi.... while he drifted off into his own world, Ino carried on her introductions of the best shopping areas they were going to.

'…we are also going to this other one and this one is a must-see or a must-shop for fashionistas, it's the Omotesando Dori; a tree-shaded boulevard that's a Mecca for those searching for the latest. The newest though is Omotesando Hills, a posh shopping centre designed by legendary architect Tadao Ando, And last but not least is Aoyama; home to Japanese designer shops like Issey Miyake, Yohji Yamamoto, and Rei Kawakubo's Comme des Garçons.' She ranted on and on…

* * *

The limo driver came around and opened the door for Naruto before he even realised that they had stopped. He came out and a few seconds later, Sai and Kisame were besides him. Instead of feeling safe Naruto felt frightened of them. They had gone through the shops with Sai sticking to Naruto and the Kisame to Ino; they were so hard to ignore. And they were attracting unwanted attention.

'Ah… Ino-kun, don't you feel a bit uncomfortable with them shadowing you everywhere?' whispered Naruto

'Don't be silly, you'll get used to them, you won't even know they are there.' Ino said cheerily.

'Now let's go collect Uchiha-san's suit.' She said.

After they were done shopping they headed back to the mansion.

* * *

So with Deidara gone with Itachi, Naruto was left in the hands of Sasuke and Ino. More like in the hands of Ino, since Sasuke was busy avoiding Neji who was around Naruto.

Naruto, Ino, Sasuke and the two bodyguards were sitting in the lounge when Neji walked in the room with the twins and Kakashi and Iruka.

'There you are Sasuke.' He greeted with an unusual cheerfulness, which made Sasuke wince from shivers running thought out his body from it. Then he decided to ignore him and walked out the room; he didn't even notice the kids hanging onto each of Neji's arms. Rude much.

All the people in the room already knew each other, so Naruto was the only one that needed the introductions.

* * *

The table which could accommodate sixteen people was set. That was one of the tables in the mansion; there were other tables, larger than this one. So everyone sat in their chairs ready for the meal to be served.

Itachi sat in the high chair and kept glancing at Naruto who sat to his right and next to him sat Fuyu then Natsu. Across from Naruto sat Sasuke who looked as uncomfortable as Naruto was. The only difference was that Naruto was uncomfortable from sitting next to Itachi and Sasuke was uncomfortable from sitting next to Neji who was doing god knows what to Sasuke with his hand under the table.

Sai sat next to Neji, and he looked like he didn't even want to be there; next to him sat Kisame who looked like he was waiting for something exciting to happen. Sakura, who had joined the group later in the day, sat next Kisame across from Ino who was giving her evils equalling her's.

Ino and Sakura's rivalry was… well the Uchiha brothers' fault? Not quite; but it was because they worked for the Uchiha brothers. They would argue on who worked for the better Uchiha brother, whose boss was the most handsome or something like my boss is better because he is the main president, And so on. And they would go on and on about it until the insults would transit to their bodily features.

Across from Kisame sat Deidara who was busy having a conversation on random topics with Natsu. Iruka who sat next to Ino was bent on killing Kakashi with just a glare, and Kakashi who sat next to Sakura without his book but with dark shades that were a little more acceptable to be worn indoors than earlier ones, seemed to enjoy Iruka's death glares. There were other guests who were supposed to join them that night but they couldn't make it.

'Hey Sasuke, you haven't met Fuyu-chan and Natsu-chan properly. Well Natsu-chan, introduce yourself to uncle Sasu.' Said Neji wanting to press more of "his" Sasuke's buttons. He smirked; the day will come when he will call him "his" without any hesitation. Neji was graced with an anticipated glare from Sasuke.

Sasuke still didn't understand why Neji made it his hobby to torture him at every chance found.

'Hello Uncle Sasu, my name is Natsu-chan-'

'Um… Natsu-chan' interrupted Naruto.

'Papa! You are not supposed to interrupt people when talking' scolded Natsu.

'uhuh' agreed Fuyu.

'I know, and that makes you good boys for remembering that, but this is very, very important.' Naruto explained himself.

'Okay.' Natsu replied happily. glowing that his papa had called him a good boy.

'Right. You are not supposed to say my name is "Natsu-chan" when introducing yourself. Okay. Just Natsu is perfect. so you say, my name is Natsu. okay' Naruto corrected him.

'Can I still say Fuyu-chan?' Natsu asked unsurely.

'Yes. You can. So start from the beginning.' Said Naruto.

'Okay. My name is Natsu,' he paused for confirmation from his papa. Naruto nodded and Natsu carried on his introductions. Itachi felt warm at how Naruto handled the kids.

'And this is Fuyu-chan. My brother' he said proudly. 'We are five years old. And papa says we look the same and we look like Daddy. we have long hair like Daddy too.' He giggled. And everyone on the table laughed. Kisame snickered as if he knew something.

But truth be told, they really did look the same.

_How does Naruto tell the difference? indeed, they are like mini Itachis with blue eyes with both sides; the cheerful side and the stoic side. It's like going back in time._ Thought Sasuke; that made him snicker discretely; he had never seen Itachi's younger days, their age difference didn't allow it.

Neji noticed the snicker and wondered what was going on in Sasuke's head; hopefully something to do with him… and when will Sasuke take him seriously? Did he even realise that Neji had cut all ties with his family for him?

'Aww, they are so cute, I wish they were mine' cried out Ino. 'But why do they look so much like Uchiha-san?' she asked suddenly. With that, everyone froze in anticipation for anyone to explain, with the exception of Sasuke who had already been filled in on the twins' story. Naruto and Deidara were frozen with fear; that Itachi would find out about the twins.

'Coincidence?' asked Deidara laughing nervously. _Oh no. I can't hide anything from Itachi. He is going to see through my lies if I try to say something. _Panicked Deidara.

_Oh no, oh no, oh no,_ was a mantra in Naruto's head.

'It's a coincidence.' Was the firm reply from Itachi. His tone said "don't ask anymore or you are dead" and everyone understood that without a problem. Cutting all questions anyone wanted to ask about the twins.

'Phew' Naruto breathed in relief. No one noticed it but Itachi had noticed it clearly. Did Naruto not want him to know that much?

* * *

The next day, everyone had been busy preparing for that evening's party. However, Itachi had buried himself in his office the whole day. Despite his brother's efforts to drag him out; Sasuke had even tried sending the twins to distract Itachi from work so he would stop working. Sadly the twins came back a few minutes later with Ino.

'Ino-kun, why do you have the kids?' asked an annoyed Sasuke.

'Well, because I was called to go get them by Itachi-san.' She replied with atone that said "isn't it obvious?"

'Well you should have left them there.'

'And get fired? no, thank you very much. I love my job. And speaking of job, don't distract me anymore, don't you know I am in charge of everyone's clothing for this evening? Well not you and Neji-san anyway, because you have Sakura for that.' Sasuke didn't even get to say anything when,

'Oh, that reminds me you two are coming with me. You need to try on your little cute suits.' She giggled and took Fuyu and Natsu by theirs hands and walked away from Sasuke. Natsu called out "bye uncle Sasu" to whom Sasuke just waved his hand; he was confused on what had just happened; Ino was yelling at him one minute and the next thing he knew was that she was giggling with the twins, what a change of moods. Moreover, that had distracted him from reacting to the nickname.

_Women_. He thought

Damn Neji for telling the twins to call him Uncle Sasu; well he liked the Uncle part, not the Sasu part; that was what Neji Used to call him in high school. it was more like Sasu-chan.

* * *

Like the first Uchiha party Naruto had been to, the hall was filled with old people and young ladies whom were drooling over the young men who didn't even show interest in them. Everyone wore their most expensive suits/dress, jewellery; it was more like a dress contest than just a rich party, well that's why it's a rich party.

Naruto wore a white suit with a blue shirt minus a white tie which was supposed to be worn but Ino had said that it would ruin the hot picture that he painted. Matching the suit were white shoes. Naruto didn't want to think about the amount of zeros there were on the price tag.

The twins wore the same coloured suits with different shirts. Ino's doing too. when they were doing the shopping, she had said that she was finding it difficult to tell the twins apart. so she got them different coloured shirts. Fuyu had a light blue shirt and Natsu a dark blue shirt. They both wore black ties and shoes matching their black suits.

Ino got herself a long black halter neck dress with a knee high slit. but Naruto didn't pay much attention to the details. However, it was a beautiful dress; it hugged all her curves nicely, making Naruto wonder if she had a boyfriend.

As for Itachi, even though he wore a suit like everyone else, he stood out; you could tell he was the owner of the party and the mansion. Itachi wore the opposite of Naruto, with the exception of the red shirt. Just like Naruto he did wear a tie the black tie that came with his custom made suit and that was completed with black shoes. Usually tied up hair was loose. Naruto understood why the ladies even some old men were finding it hard to breathe; Itach was breath taking.

To stop himself from thinking about how hot Itachi looked, Naruto occupied himself with keeping the twins away from the sweets' table. Apparently, the sweets he and Ino had brought from town for them were not enough.

* * *

Sasuke sat on one of the one sitter sofas in the lounge area of the Mansion's hall. Much to his displeasure, Neji sat across from him; pointedly flirting with him. Sasuke thanked the gap in between, which was occupied by a coffee table; and much to Neji's disappointment.

Neji's mind was playing different scenarios about what he could do with Sasuke in the suit; he had seen Sasuke a million times over in a suit, but he just could never get tired of the image; more like he wished he could put that suit on and off Sasuke's body himself. Sasuke wore a dark blue suit and tie and a white shirt. His black slick shoes were a must to finish off his look. His hair didn't change it's usual style, but that didn't ruin his sophistication.

Sasuke was feeling annoyed. He couldn't help glancing at Neji's body now and then. Neji wore a cream suit with a cream tie. Even the shoes were cream, with the exception of the shirt which was brown. His dark brown hair was let down; Sasuke felt like running his fingers through it; to feel what it felt like between his fingers. He shook his head at what he had just been thinking about and quickly, he put on his annoyed expression on his face.

* * *

Itachi stood on the staircase, the music stopped and everyone automatically became silent and faced him. Sasuke and Neji realising the silence and walked back into the hall.

'I would like to take this opportunity to introduce to you all, my adopted sons.' He began. He looked towards Naruto who was holding the twins' hands and he felt nervous.

'Go.' Ino said to Naruto and Naruto led the twins to Itachi. He stood below the stars and the twins went on to Itachi.

'Meet Natsu-chan' he pulled Natsu closer to him on his right.

'And meet Fuyu-chan.' and he pulled Fuyu closer to him on his left.

'when I finish the adoption process and sort out some, other things, they will be my heirs.' He said. _that is if Naruto accepts to be with me._ he thought.

The crowd had mixed reactions to the twins; the young ladies felt their chance of bearing Uchiha heirs slip away. And the others were wondering why they looked like Itachi; was there any chance that they were Itachi's real kids. if they were, what of their mother?

* * *

Itachi lay on his back on the bed. The lights were off in the room; he had left the hall halfway through the party; that was as soon as he had introduced the twins; he couldn't stay in there with Naruto in there; clearly avoiding him. And the ladies surrounding him swooning over him and Naruto looked happier with them than he was with him. Naruto was supposed to be his alone; how many times was he supposed to say that before Naruto really became his alone?

_What am I doing wrong dammit? _

There was a knock on the door.

'It's open' he answered shortly. He didn't really care who it was.

'I'm coming in then.' Deidara's voice warned.

Deidara walked into the dark room and searched for the light switch. He didn't know whether to feel sorry for his friend or rage; what Itachi had done to Naruto was unforgivable, but Itachi had been miserable the whole day. But it was up to Naruto to decide.

However Deidara had just remembered the incident that had almost ruined Itachi for life; the incident he was very much certain that it had played a big part in what Itachi had done to Naruto. That incident had influenced Itachi's lack of trust in people…

'Itachi-kun, the media has gotten wind about the twins and they want to know more about the twins. So what to do? Are you going to talk to them?' he asked unsurely.

'Just call a conference for them, tomorrow morning at 10 o'clock' Itachi said dismissively, like it was an everyday thing; well it was, that was the reason why he chose working from home.

* * *

The media conference had taken place at the mansion's frontyard and Itachi had answered all the questions concerning the twins honestly, even the silliest of them.

However, there was one question that Itachi hadn't expected to be asked; and that question was:

'Uchiha-san is it true that you have a lover and this lover is living with you?' asked one of the reporters.

That question came as shock. However it wasn't that hard to answer. Right? It was a question with an answer that would simply be a "yes" or a "no". If that was so, why wasn't the answer coming out of his mouth?

Well, that was because Naruto was standing right next to him with the twins on each side of him, just like a family. But what was their relationship? Would you call it lovers? Itachi didn't care what the media would say, however he didn't feel the same about what Naruto say; would Naruto be happy to be introduced to the media that he was Itachi's lover? which he wasn't yet. Or would it be the opposite? Itachi was torn; the always so confident Uchiha Itachi when ever faced with the media was at a loss. His confident posture became stiff. And all the reporters readied their recorders, cameras, microphones, notepads and pens, then as if everything came to a stand still Itachi spoke. Heavily.

' No.' the words pierced him like they were not his own; he felt like an arrow was being twisted into his heart cruelly and everything became distant to him as if he was imprison in his own world of darkness with not a single soul.

As the reporters fired on their questions about the matter, he turned away and walked away into the mansion with heavy feet; he didn't even look back to see Naruto's reaction to his answer.

_Maybe I should let Naruto go before it too late. Be it cowardly or not. But there is so much one can take. but my love for Naruto is not that limited. _he thought.

* * *

The media was not impressed with the answer. However, they had found their new headline; the headline about Itachi's reaction about the "lover" issue.

* * *

As for Naruto, without thinking about it he run after Itachi; he didn't like the pained and hopeless expression that Itachi had on.

_And it's my entire fault. Where is the vicious Uchiha that everyone knows?_

In any circumstances Itachi would have avoided the reporters' "lover" question swiftly; but here he was… totally out of the character that Naruto had known him by so far. Even though he didn't know all of the Uchiha's character, Naruto was sure that, that was not Uchiha Itachi just now.

He caught up with Itachi just when he was about to open the door to his office. And the unexpected happened:

'Naruto, go on a date with me.' Itachi said with an expression that gave nothing away.

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

DADDY LEFT US part 7

**Reading guide**

_Italic - thoughts_

'Normal speech'

"Quoted speech, words etc."

'Naruto, go on a date with me.' Itachi said with an expression that gave nothing away.

'What!?' Naruto was completely thrown off; Itachi was supposed to be… well… anything; not asking him on date. That was unexpected.

_He said date right?_ Naruto thought. He had heard clearly what Itachi had said. But for some reason it wasn't sinking in.

'Uh… um… I… U…' he stammered. Then he tried to keep himself composed and rephrased what he had been trying to say.

'Uchiha-san, what are you trying to say?' he asked dumbly.

'I'm asking you on a date. Naruto.'

'Why?' Naruto felt like slapping himself for asking such dull questions.

'Take it as a trust earning process. Just like everyone else, let's start from the beginning where we get to know each other better. And after this, if you still don't trust me, what ever you decide do, I won't stop you. So what do you say?'

'I…' his face felt hot and somehow, there was a lump in his throat that blocked his voice. He cleared his voice and said

'I will go.'

'Okay' replied Itachi as if he had been expecting that answer. Right. His mind had been in frenzy all this time despite his stoic exterior. And now Naruto had said yes; he felt like bouncing off the walls. But come on, when would you ever find Uchiha Itachi doing "a happy dance"? And Naruto wasn't making it easy for him; blushing like that. He was so cute.

So still keeping his cool, Itachi savoured Naruto's expression in case it was the last he would see on Naruto.

'But no trying something funny.' Naruto added to divert his attention from looking at Itachi and feeling so hot from it. He felt nervous. He had just agreed to go on a date with Itachi. Where was Itachi taking him? What would happen on the date? Something like what had happened when they had dinner together just the two of them?

_I hope not; because I don't know what I will do if it happens._ Naruto thought.

Thinking about what Itachi would try while on the date made his nerves build up more as if what he had been feeling before was a nerve starter; and next the main course. Besides being Nervous, he felt flustered. The anticipation of what would happen made the pit of his stomach heavy.

* * *

'We are going now.' Itachi snapped him out of his daze.

'Huh? Now?' he asked with a panicked tone.

_Now? Now is not a good time. I'm too nervous. Oh god. What have I just agreed to? Calm down Naruto. It's just a date, nothing more. Okay?_ He tried to calm himself.

'We have to go now or Deidara-kun will make me do my work. So let's go.'

'But I have to change?' asked Naruto, purposely stalling.

'You don't need to change; if changing is needed we are going to change on the way.' With that, Itachi grabbed Naruto's hand and walked outside through the back door; the media people were still in the front yard. On the way out, Itachi called for his car and the car came to the back yard as soon as they got there.

'Get in before the reporters realise that my car which was supposed to be at the front is missing.' Naruto didn't even get a chance to wow at the car when Itachi started the engine. Naruto quickly got into the car. The front gate was a bit far from the front door where the reporters were, so when they saw the car, it was already out of the gate.

* * *

'Uchiha-san, where are we going?' Naruto asked.

'Where do you want to go?' Itachi asked back.

'How should I know? You are the one taking me out so I have no idea where you had planned on taking me.'

'I didn't plan on where to go. But I guess I will just have to make it a surprise to you.'

'Right' responded Naruto. He wasn't sure whether he wanted to know the surprise or not. _Guess I'll just wait and see_. He thought; and tried to relax himself; sitting next to Itachi, even though their seats were separated, he felt hot. And each time Itachi moved his arms when driving, Naruto imagined them sliding onto his body.

_Oh god no!_

He shook his head to rid himself of such thoughts. However, his mind refused to let go of the sinful images he was having about Itachi. He blamed it on the little sleep he had had last night; be damned the media for making him wake up so early. Like everyone else in the house, Naruto had planned to sleep in since they had stayed up late after the party.

* * *

The party had begun at 7pm, and half way through it, Itachi had disappeared. Naruto was left to fend off the ladies with suffocating perfumes and heavy make up who were attacking him with different sorts of questions about Itachi. In addition to his quick healing abilities, Naruto had heightened senses which were a disadvantage at a time like this. He felt like vomiting at the mixed perfumes.

At round 9pm, the twins wanted to go to sleep and Ino appeared out of no where.

'Let me take them. I'm going that way too.' She had said and taken the twins to bed. Naruto had looked around for anyone he knew; he spotted Sasuke and Neji disappear up the stairs; probably going to sleep. But it was too early for them to go to sleep…

He had walked into the lounge area of the hall and found Deidara sipping his champagne lazily. He looked depressed; disappointed at something. Naruto went and sat across from him.

'Deidara-san, is everything okay?'

'Huh? Yeah. I'm okay.' He responded with a smile which was clearly forced.

'You don't look okay to me'

'Really. It's nothing.'

'Come on, you can tell me what's wrong.' Persisted Naruto. There was nothing he could do if told about what was bothering Deidara. But he wanted to be there to listen; just like Deidara had done.

'I can't do anything about whatever is wrong, but I can listen. You listened to me. So let me listen to you. It feels great letting it out and knowing that someone is there listening to you. So come on. Are you waiting for someone?' Naruto said sincerely.

'Well I have been waiting for someone. He couldn't make it yesterday to dinner but he said he was definitely going to be here tonight. He went to see his family about two weeks ago. I'm worried.' He shared with Naruto.

_No I'm worried and I miss him_. Deidara thought to himself.

'So you miss him.' Naruto stated as if he had read Deidara's mind. That startled Deidara and he responded with a dumb;

'Heh?'

Naruto just raised an eyebrow saying "am I right?"

'fine, I miss him a little, okay I miss him a lot; but he has never left me for more that a week before. And without a phone call. I'm so gonna kill him when he gets back' Deidara admitted with an angry tone.

'Haha…um… I hope that's just a saying. Right. You are not serious about killing him?' Naruto laughed nervously.

'It's just a saying. But I'm really mad at him.'

There was silence between them; it was a silence that said I understand how you feel.

'Anyway, Deidara-san, I would like to know how you came to know Uchiha-san.' Said Naruto as a way to take Deidara's mind off who ever he was depressing about.

'Naruto-kun. Are you using Uchiha-san instead of his first name because you want to believe that you are not close to him?' finally Deidara asked. It had been bothering him like crazy. Itachi had began using Naruto's name without any suffixes but Naruto was still hang up on using Itachi's last name with a suffix.

'Ahh you got me. You see, if I use his first name, I feel so close and intimate with him. It scares me.' Naruto explained himself.

'I see. Anyway you wanted to know how I met Itachi-kun. You see, we met in high school in the senior year.' Deidara began.

* * *

It was the second semester of senior high school. The bell rang announcing the beginning of classes. Even thought the teacher had walked in, everyone chattered on about whatever went on in their teenage lives. The teacher cleared his throat to get their attention; delinquents of the class carried on talking and the compliant students immediately became quiet. Nonetheless the teacher began talking.

'Everyone, I would like you to welcome our new student. Please be nice to him.'

In walked a young man with long black hair which was loosely tied at the back, and which contrasted with his pale skin so well. He had dark piercing eyes. His expression was hard to read. Despite the school uniform which was supposed to make him look like everyone else, he was completely from a different world from everyone. Literally. He got everyone's attention just by being there. He was from the worthiest families in Japan.

'Well, now introduce yourself to everyone.' The teacher said nervously. This kid was scary.

'The name is Uchiha Itachi.' He introduced with a tone that said "that is all you need to know so no more questions." The girls who had their hands up for questions frowningly dropped them. But that didn't stop them from having stars and love hearts in their eyes. The boys who thought had chances with the girls instantly found an enemy in Itachi.

The teacher looked around the classroom to find a better place for the new student. The classroom was packed and the only place available was in the midst of the delinquents, and amongst the delinquents was a blond with a high ponytail and some of the hair was parted to the front covering his left eye; you would think his hair was bleached since it is rare to find a Japanese person with such hair. But he was pure Japanese. His silverish light blue eyes didn't make the matter any better. His name was Deidara and he looked like he wanted nothing to do with the arrogant new student.

Next to Deidara on the left sat a student with blue hair by the name of Kisame; he was napping.

The teacher groaned; he didn't want to put the new student among them for various reasons. One of them being, Itachi was the heir of the Uchihas, who supported the school, financially.

While the teacher was agonizing on how to treat the Uchiha heir, Itachi had gone and sat next to the frowning Deidara. Nothing was said between them however the tense atmosphere among them was obvious.

* * *

The bell rang for the next lesson which was Art. And for some reason, Deidara seemed to rush to the lesson; the reason that Itachi soon found out. Deidara was involved with the Art teacher; in a sexual relationship. Someone simply looking wouldn't notice anything but someone who looked at people with a calculating gaze like Itachi would noticed it right away; he noticed how Deidara's eyes glowed when looking at the teacher and the same applied to the teacher. The Art teacher was young with red spiky hair, brown eyes and pale skin.

* * *

At the end of the lesson which was also time for lunch, Itachi approached Deidara.

'What do you want?' was the blunt question from Deidara.

'Oh, just wanted to know more about the school. You see I'm new here.' Responded Itachi nonchalantly.

'Find someone else to show you around.'

'I want you to show me around. You look like someone who knows where to hang when ditching classes.'

'Why you. I don't want to have anything to do with you. So leave me alone already.' Yelled Deidara.

'Why don't you want anything to do with me? It is because of my family name?'

'Well that, and you have the all and mighty attitude. Anyway what is an Uchiha doing to a public school? Shouldn't you be in a prestigious school or something?'

'I don't see why that is any of your business. But since you asked so nicely I will tell you. My father wants me to take over the Uchiha companies soon. And I told him, I will take over if I have my own workers; I want to build my own team. So I came here to find them. And as for school, I have already finished, that is I was home schooled even on the higher education. So from now on, you will help me find people.'

'I see. You Uchihas look down on everyone as if you rule the world. And you are crazy to think that I will just join you because you decided so. If you are looking for people to work for you, why not look in places like the student council or something; there are smart people there.'

'I think you are smart. You are just lazy. Besides with your grades now, do you even think there is a university that will take you? So you might as well grab the opportunity I'm offering you.'

'Just shut up you. I will never work for the Uchihas. And don't follow me again. You bastard.'

With that, Deidara walked away leaving a smirking Uchiha; Itachi wasn't going to give up yet. For some reason, Deidara played dumb, but Itachi had found one of his future workers. He was just going to observe until graduation.

So. From then on, Itachi began his mission to recruit Deidara and for Deidara to help him with finding other people. Itachi just wanted a few young people he could relate to and trust to work for him; he didn't trust some of his father's people.

The next person he recruited was Hoshigaki Kisame from the martial arts club. There was also one person that Itachi had trusted in the school; the person who had a great affect on Itachi's trust in people. And that person was a silver haired teen by the name of Yakushi Kabuto…

* * *

Unfortunately before the semester came to an end there was misfortune in the Uchiha house hold; Itachi's parents were found dead in their holiday villa. The killer was later discovered as Yakushi Kabuto working for Orochimaru. Apparently Itachi's parents had been sponsoring Orochimaru on his project which was unspecified to the Uchihas. So when they found out that the project was human experiments, they tried to back out.

Orochimaru couldn't risk exposure and he needed the money; and that's where Kabuto comes in; befriending Itachi, earning his trust that Itachi would share everything about his family.

Itachi blamed himself for their death. If only he hadn't trusted Kabuto, then maybe things would have turned out different.

And he had been right not to trust some of his father's workers from the beginning. After the funeral. No. in the midst of the mourning they had began devising plans on how to deceive Itachi into giving them ownership to the business. With the reasoning that Itachi was too young to take over the company. Fortunately Itachi had been fully trained to run the business and he was a prodigy. Besides that, nobody could delude him after what he had experienced.

His parents had severed all ties with the other Uchihas. So the only relative he had was his little brother Sasuke.

At the age of eighteen, he took over the business and a year later Orochimaru and Kabuto were arrested for murder. And when they found them in their hide out which was the lab, they discovered the human experiments and extended their period in jail.

A year later? The police sure took their sweet time in finding them.

Since then, Itachi couldn't just trust anyone; he developed the mentality that everyone who tried to get close to him had an ulterior motive.

When Itachi took over the business, he went back to high school to find Deidara and Kisame. They had agreed to work for him.

On how he had met Ino and Sai, well, Ino went to the same high school as Sasuke and she was recommended by Sasuke.

As for Sai, he had come to assassinate Itachi and had failed. Thought it doesn't make sense at all, Itachi had offered Sai to become his hitman. Anyway, Sai couldn't return to whoever had sent him with a failed mission. So he had gladly accepted the offer. Itachi had helped him erase all traces about himself from whoever had sent him; making him a dead man. Thus, he pledged his full loyalty to Itachi.

* * *

Itachi carried a sleeping Naruto out of the car. Naruto had slept all the way to here. He must have been tired. They had arrived where Itachi wanted to bring Naruto for their date; the port of Tokyo; no. they were going to board his cruise ship which was leaving in a few minutes.

He walked into the Supreme bedroom of the ship and he laid Naruto on the king sized bed with red silk covers.

Naruto woke and sat up in bed as Itachi was walking in the room from the balcony of the bedroom. Itachi had just finished a very important phone call to Sai; telling him to take care of some business that required his other skills, not his bodyguard skills…

'Ah, you are up.' Greeted Itachi.

'Where are we?' asked a confused Naruto. He remembered being in Itachi's car, then…

'We are on my ship.'

'Ship? Where are we going? What about my kids?' Naruto covered his mouth when he realised what he had just said.

'I mean, the kids… not my kids…' he stammered trying to cover up his mistake.

_No. if Itachi finds out that they are my kids, he is going to tie me down knowing that I can't leave my kids._ Naruto panicked.

Itachi climbed onto the bed and faced Naruto.

'I know. Naruto. I know that they are your kids… and mine.' Itachi said watching Naruto's reaction.

'How?' Naruto asked trying to fight the lump building up in his throat.

'I overheard you and Deidara-kun talk about it.'

Naruto's reaction was of devastation; as if he'd lost everything in his life.

'No!! You can't take them away from me. They are the only ones left for me. I won't let you take them from me. No way!!! Please don't do this to me. Please don't take them away from me. They are not yours. You rejected them when you rejected me!!' Naruto knew he was losing it. But he didn't care.

'Naruto. Calm down.' Itachi held Naruto by the shoulders. It hurt to see Naruto so broken just by the thought that he was going to lose the twins.

Naruto didn't calm down; he felt like attacking Itachi for all the pain he had caused him. He felt like that was the moment to let it all out onto Itachi.

'You don't get it at all do you? Do you even know how much pain I was in when I came to you? And you pushed me away? The day I found out about my forsaken past and the day that past caught up with me? I needed someone I opened my heart to, to tell me that everything was going to be okay. To tell me I was not alone. When I found out I was pregnant, I didn't know what to do. What could I have done besides seeking comfort? What man gets pregnant? I felt like I was a freak, especially when you pushed me away. I thought, maybe I'm not supposed to live, what is the point of living if I don't have a past and I don't have a future? What did I ever do to deserve such a life? I wanted to die. I wished I had no heart to feel such pain…' Naruto sobbed uncontrollably.

He stopped his struggling in Itachi's arms in defeat. Itachi didn't respond; he couldn't change the past. So the least he could do was let Naruto take it all out on him to his heart's content. He just held Naruto in his embrace tightly, rocking him from side to side; letting Naruto know that he wasn't going anywhere this time.

'The only person I thought of was you. And yet you… you… went and accused me of wanting your money. I didn't want any of your money; I didn't sleep with you for your money. I didn't even know who you were when I slept with you. And yet my heart had opened up for you against my will. If it wasn't for the twins, I would be dead by now. I decided to live for them, even if it meant seeing your face where ever I went for the rest of my life; in the magazines, on bill boards...So you can't take them away from. They are my life. You won't fool me by giving me expensive gifts. You yourself said I was after your money and just to insult me again, you go and give me a car which was bought by the same money you accused me of. What do you want from me? Why me. Isn't there someone out there dying to be showered with your money? Surely you can get any person you want beside me. Why me? Please don't let me go through that again. I don't want to… I don't want to… I don't want to… I don't want to…' cried on Naruto.

'I'm sorry Naruto, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.' Itachi apologized to Naruto like a mantra while still rocking him from side to side.

'I won't take them away from you. So don't cry. I only want you. I dont want anyone else but you. I want to have you and the kids with me forever.' Reassured Itachi.

* * *

Naruto sat between Itachi's legs with his back resting onto Itachi's chest on the bed. And Itachi had his arms around Naruto in a protective embrace. Naruto was calm now from his crying and he became so hot all over his body from just feeling Itachi's hard chest against his clothed back. He leaned back further into Itachi's chest and he felt Itachi shiver involuntarily. As if through empathy, Naruto shivered involuntarily too from their contact.

Without saying anything, Itachi tilted Naruto's head by the chin towards him and kissed him hungrily. It had been so long since he had been craving Naruto's taste. The other time at dinner hadn't been enough. Naruto moaned into the kiss. He felt Itachi's hot, wet tongue trace his tingling lips. Automatically, he parted them and Itachi inserted his tongue in.

While their lips were still engaged in the passionate kiss, Itachi's hands moved to undo Naruto's shirt buttons. Then slowly one hand glided up and down Naruto's body; from the chest to just below the bellybutton. Naruto's lower part leaned into the touch, aching to be touched there, but Itachi avoided it. His other hand found Naruto's nipples and began playing with them in circular motions then pinching them a little occasionally.

Naruto felt Itachi's hard member grind against his back. He groaned; wanting it to be inside him. He wanted Itachi inside him dammit.

Itachi reached for Naruto's pants' zipper and unzipped it. His hand slowly slid in the boxers and grabbed a hold of Naruto's member. He pressed his thumb against Naruto's slit and his other fingers moved smoothly on the underside of the hard on.

Naruto moaned at the sensation and tilted his head back against Itachi; exposing his smooth neck to Itachi. Without much ado, Itachi licked Naruto's neck and nibbled here and there; marking him. Soon Naruto's pants and boxers were gone and Itachi carried on his ministrations on Naruto's throbbing manhood. Itachi's hand's movements quickened and Naruto's moans grew louder.

'No… aha!! Itachi… no! If you do that I'm gonna… I'm gonna…' panted Naruto.

'Its okay let it go.' Itachi breathed hot air into Naruto's ear.

Those were like unbinding words to Naruto; he came into Itachi's hand, providing lubrication for what was to come next.

Before Naruto could recover from his high, Itachi's cum coated finger entered him. Naruto flinched a little at the intruder. Soon a second finger followed. Itachi moved the fingers in a scissoring motion. Stretching him. Naruto cried out when a third finger was added. God it hurt like hell. Itachi distracted Naruto from the pain by pumping up his manhood again while whispering in Naruto's ear soothingly.

'It's okay. Naruto. It will be fine. Okay?'

Naruto's body shuddered when Itachi's fingers made contact with something inside him. When Itachi felt that Naruto was ready, he pulled his fingers out of Naruto's opening and he quickly got rid of his clothes; finally freeing his aching hard on. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to be inside Naruto. Soon. It had been painful enough having Naruto squeeze his fingers so hard while they were inside of him.

Upon realising that Naruto still had his shirt on, Itachi growled at the offensive material. It was in the way of him indulging himself in Naruto's body.

He turned Naruto towards him in a sitting position in which Naruto was straddling his hips. He lifted Naruto up and with his other hand; he positioned himself against Naruto's opening. Slowly and gently, he pulled Naruto down onto his shaft by the hips. Naruto wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck and threw his head back. He cried out in pain; such unbearable pain. It felt like he was on fire.

'Ahh!! Ita... ah...chii!! Hurts... it hurts!!'

'It's okay. I'm gonna make you feel good. Naruto. So bear with it for a little while. It's almost all the way in. relax.' soothed Itachi.

When he was swallowed to the hilt, Itachi pulled Naruto down for a kiss as a sorry for the pain. His hands kept massaging Naruto's lower back to lessen the pain. He didn't move until Naruto's tear glistening eyes made contact with his saying "you can move now"

Itachi grabbed Naruto's hips' and began sliding in and out of Naruto agonizingly slow. Not getting enough, Naruto moved his hips frantically against Itachi; he wanted more, he wanted to feel more of Itachi. But Itachi was torturing him by going so slow and gently.

Itachi getting the message, his movements became faster and harder. With each powerful thrust, he managed to hit that spot; the spot that made Naruto feel like he was losing his sanity. He could feel Itachi's hard member become even bigger inside of him. As for Itachi, Naruto was squeezing so hard that he had to fight with himself to keep his control and not hurt Naruto. It felt so hot inside Naruto. Just like he remembered. Naruto was the only one that could make him almost lose his control.

The room was filled with their moans, heavy breathing and the scent of their love making.

Itachi lay back onto the bed and he pulled Naruto with him. His now loose hair spread onto the pillow messily. He kissed Naruto. Their kisses were wet; and that reflected how wet Naruto was. Itachi continued his thrusting into Naruto who was now leaning on top of him with his back bent and his head thrown back. Did he even realise what an erotic picture he painted for Itachi? who needs aphrodisiac?

Itachi reached for Naruto's hard on and began pumping it simultaneously with his thrusts.

'Ita… ahh!! Noo… I'm gon…na come. Itachi… no…' cried out Naruto trying to last a little longer for Itachi. Itachi hadn't come yet. He wanted to make Itachi feel good. Oh, he had no idea how much he was driving Itachi to the edge my panting out his name like that.

'It's… okay. Naruto. Come. Come as much as you want…'

'But... but... yo...u…'

'It's alright… ah I want to make you feel good. Naruto! You. Ah…re making me feel good too. Okay…!!'

'Ita… chi… do it .in… inside me!'

_Dear god Naruto. Stop saying such hot things!_ Itachi thought to himself.

Their synchronized rhythm quickened and it became disorderly.

'Itachii!!' 'Naruto!!' the cries of each other's names announced the climax of their union.

Naruto collapsed on top of Itachi and he passed out instantly. Itachi held Naruto tightly and he didn't slide out of him for a little while. He pulled up the covers to keep them warm. And he smiled.

* * *

Itachi leaned on his elbow facing Naruto who was resting against his chest. His hand automatically reached out to pull back a strand of Naruto's messy hair that was hanging onto his face. Dejavu; Itachi remembered the same thing happening when they had first met in the hotel. With the exception that this time, he didn't pull away like he had been burnt. This time, he let his fingers linger a little bit more on Naruto's cheek, then his thumb slowly slid to Naruto's kiss swollen lips; he felt his ego double up and he smirked to see that the reason Naruto was looking so ravished was because of him.

He had finally had Naruto after six years and he hadn't been able to extinguish the desire to posses Naruto; the desire that had been burning for the past six years without rest. When they had joined, Itachi had become more definite that Naruto belonged to him; Naruto was meant for him only. Permanently.

Naruto's face looked so serene and trusting. Itachi remembered again that that's the expression that Naruto had on in the hotel; he had trusted him even though they had been strangers to each other.

Naruto still had a beautiful captivating face. This time though, a little more mature than last time. Itachi felt pain grip his heart just thinking about what Naruto's life had been; it made him more determined to give Naruto the life he never had.

* * *

Naruto stirred and opened his eyes. He found himself looking into the dark eyes of Itachi. Then his eyes moved lower to Itachi's bare chest, then lower past his stomach and they met with a pair of trousers. He breathed in a sigh of relief; for a minute there he had believed that they had done what his mind was telling him. But wait, if they hadn't done anything, why was Itachi under the covers with him? On the same bed? And not to mention his trousers were undone.

Mechanically, Naruto flipped the covers covering his lower part of the body and he jolted up only to receive a sharp pain into his lower back and hips.

'Oh god no.' He said and laid back onto the bed and pulled the covers over his head. Maybe if he flips them for the second time, everything would have just been a dream? To no avail.

'Hey.' Itachi greeted him. He had just watched what Naruto had just done. Was he regretting it? No. Itachi wasn't going to let him get out of it that easily.

'Um… umm, Ita… Uchiha-san. Did we?' Naruto asked nervously. And he was blushing like a high school student on their first sex. Come on, this was his second time. So there was nothing to be blushing about.

'Why call me by my last name when you were calling me Itachi just a few minutes ago?'

Naruto's face became flushed even more.

'Just answer the question.' His voice lacked the intimidation; his voice quivered.

'What if I say yes and what if I say no. what are you going to do? When you already know the answer?'

_No this can't be happening!_ Naruto screamed in his mind. He gripped his head as if to squash all the memories of what had just taken place. They had done it. What did that mean? What did Itachi want to do with him now? Get rid of him just like before? No! He didn't want to get through that again. He would rather die than go through that life again.

'Naruto' called Itachi; taking Naruto's hands in his.

'Naruto. Please don't cry again. It seems that all I do is make you cry. Isn't it? Please tell me you are crying because you are happy. I don't want to ever see you cry of sadness because of me. I love you Naruto, so much to the point that it hurts so badly when you are not with me. Naruto, give yourself to me. I want all of you. I want to have you, feel you for the rest of my life. Let me love you. Marry me Naruto.' Proposed Itachi leaning over a crying Naruto on the bed as if to symbolise that he was there to protect him. He held Naruto's left hand firmly in his left hand for dear life and his right hand made its way into his pocket; gripping a red, small, but precious box.


	9. Chapter 9

DADDY LEFT US part 8

**Reading guide**

_Italic - thoughts_

'Normal speech'

"Quoted speech, words etc."

'Naruto. Please don't cry again. It seems that all I do is make you cry. Isn't it? Please tell me you are crying because you are happy. I don't want to ever see you cry of sadness because of me. I love you Naruto, so much to the point that it hurts so badly when you are not with me. Naruto, give yourself to me. I want all of you. I want to have you, feel you for the rest of my life. Let me love you. Marry me Naruto.' Proposed Itachi leaning over a crying Naruto on the bed as if to symbolise that he was there to protect him. He held Naruto's left hand firmly in his left for dear life and his right hand made its way into his pocket; gripping a red, small but precious box.

Naruto stared up at Itachi as if spell bonded; his body seemed to have its own mind. His eyes couldn't break away from Itachi's entrancing gaze into his. The last time Itachi had said he loved him, Naruto had been shocked and tongue-tied. This time his whole body felt numb and hot; not sexually, but the way a person feels when someone embraces them protectively. His lips couldn't emit any sound; temporarily mute would be a close and simple description of Naruto's speechless state.

Finally his body decided to yield to his mental demands to fall under his control again. There were so many things he wanted to say to Itachi; but they seemed to vanish the moment he got his control back.

'You're kidding.' Naruto finally said; he hadn't meant to say that. But at that moment with no coherent thoughts in his mind, Naruto had instinctively gone for the easy way out of the situation. That was, just dismiss Itachi's proposal.

Unfortunately for him, Itachi stood his ground; his gaze never left Naruto's wavering gaze.

'You are not kidding.' Naruto corrected himself.

'Not kidding.' Itachi confirmed.

'you cant… your are kidd- I mean you cant be serious, well that's the same thing as kidding, you see serious and kidding are like you know… I mean if you are kidding, someone says you are kidding or are you serious? or you can say are you joking? Or are you for real? Or… or… or…' after his rambling about kidding which was supposed to serve as a diversion from the matter at hand, Naruto reached a dead end and he just stammered. That was complimented by a stream of tears which he couldn't differentiate if they were tears of joy or tears of despair.

Itachi let go of the box in his pocket and he reached to Naruto's eyes to wipe the tears. Then he lay beside him and pulled him into his arms. Naruto's silent crying persevered.

Naruto was still baffled as to why he was crying; the tears couldn't stop. He felt Itachi hold him tighter, But gently as if anymore pressure Naruto would break.

Why would Itachi go to such extents for him? Was it out of guilt for the past? Or was it something bigger than that; something that is larger than anything in the world, something that would make you do the craziest things despite your pride, something that compresses all that a person goes through when they find that someone into a simple word; love.

_Itachi loves me. Itachi loves me. Itachi loves me. Itachi loves me, Uzumaki Naruto. Come on, Itachi has everything in this world; he has money, he has the looks, he has the people who care about him. He can get anyone he wants. People practically worship him. What is it that he wants from me? I have nothing to give back to him. All I have is my love. Is that enough for him? What if he gets tired of me? He knows I am a freak. But he still wants me?_ The questions in Naruto's mind were never-ending.

A journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step. All Naruto had to do was take that single step to begin his journey, a journey into a new life; through the door that had just been opened for him when the other door closed on him. Is it true that when one door closes the other opens? Was Naruto supposed to go through that door despite the lack of knowledge of what that door entailed? What would happen if he were to go through that door?

Life is about taking risks. That's how you move forwards with a lesson learned. Does that apply to heart break? Then again, if you don't take the risk, you will live the rest of your life wondering what would have become of you if you had taken that risk.

'Yes.' Naruto sobbed into Itachi's chest.

'Yes what?' Itachi asked dumbly for reasons like, he got the idea that Naruto had rejected his proposal when he avoided it and began crying. If Itachi had known that the proposal was going to make Naruto cry, he would have never brought it up. He tilted Naruto's head up to look at him.

'What do you mean "yes what" you know yes what…urgh look now you are confusing me too.' Pouted Naruto.

Itachi didn't hesitate in capturing those soft lips which were begging for his in that pout. The kiss was passionate; Naruto could feel Itachi's feelings for him. The kiss was very different from the ones they had shared before. That kiss was full of undying promises for each other. It lasted a few seconds, but they both still felt its effects even minutes later.

'Yes I will marry you. Itachi.' Naruto said honestly while keeping his gaze locked with Itachi's.

'Thank you Naruto. I'm glad. I will protect you and the kids at the cost of my life.' Itachi promised.

Just when Naruto was still basking in Itachi's words, something donned on him. _Kids._ He thought.

'Kids!' he yelled out.

'What's wrong? The kids are at home.'

'What wrong? What's wrong you say! You…you… do you even know what we have just done? Do I need to spell it out for you? Itachi I am not a normal guy. D you understand that.'

'I do understand that. And I don't see anything wrong with that. I will take-' he was cut short by Naruto's panicked scream.

'I am pregnant!!'

'Naruto. You don't know that yet.'

'What's there to not know, you had sex with me without protection! That means I am pregnant. And granny Tsunade is the only one trained for me. What am I gonna do?' Naruto said defeated.

'Naruto. As I was saying, I will take responsibility if you are pregnant. Don't worry, you'll be okay. I'll be here with you. Don't worry yourself about who will be your doctor. Let's worry about that later. Besides we haven't confirmed yet. Right?' Itachi reassured him. Naruto smiled brightly. This is what he had wanted that day, six years ago. Itachi was here with him.

'Besides I am responsible for you. Pregnant or not. You are my w-'

'Don't say it, or help me kami I will kis-kill you' warned Naruto.

'But I wasn't going to say what you are thinking. I was going to say that you will be my wife.' He said it anyway in spite of Naruto's warning. Naruto was too cute when he pouted or frowned or just looked disapproving.

'Though the consequences sound so…' Itachi seduced. Before Naruto had a chance to say anything about being called a wife, Itachi kissed him.

'You beast!' Naruto yelled when they parted.

'I'm still sore from before. And you are thinking of doing it again? No way! I wanna get off this ship before you do anything else.'

'You can't get off. Well not until morning. Its night time now and we are a bit far from Japan now.' Explained Itachi.

'What? Where are we going?'

'Nowhere. Though, the ship is headed for Italy. But, we are going to take a helicopter off the ship in the morning. So just a kiss. And we can sleep.'

Before Naruto responded, Itachi kissed him again. Naruto pushed against Itachi's chest to get away. But Itachi held him tighter. Itachi run his hot tongue around Naruto's lips, Naruto gasped giving Itachi an opportunity to insert his tongue in his mouth.

Naruto felt himself crumble with the pleasure he was feeling at that moment.

.

_Damn this guy can kiss. What am I thinking? I'm trying to fight him off here. But my body feels like it's on fire. I can't keep up._

Naruto gave up his futile protests and he let himself be swept into the land of pleasure; the land where he could lose himself without consequences and only Itachi could take him there. He moaned into the kiss. Slowly Itachi's hand glided against Naruto's back to his firm butt; leaving electricity on its trail. Naruto jumped a little at the feeling of being groped on his cheeks.

Itachi turned Naruto around, so Naruto's back was against his chest. He licked Naruto's nape hungrily. Licking and sucking on the bite marks from their previous love making. There wasn't a need to mark Naruto since he was already his, but Itachi still felt like sharing it with the world that Naruto belonged to him. Naruto's moans were music to his ears. Itachi was filled with the need to make Naruto cry out his name again and again.

His hand slid along Naruto's waist to his manhood. Naruto was already hard and some of his juices were oozing out. Itachi moved his fingers on the under side of Naruto's hard on and applied a little pressure while doing so. Naruto moaned erotically, but that was not enough for Itachi. He quickly flipped Naruto onto his back and he aligned his body on top of a naked Naruto.

He started with trailing hot, wet kisses along Naruto's neck to the lips. Then he parted from Naruto's lips back to his neck; that made Naruto groan. He had wanted to feel more of Itachi through the lips, but alas, Itachi had other plans. Speaking of feeling, Naruto felt something hard rub against his thighs. He blushed knowing exactly what it was.

The need to make Itachi feel good, had Naruto reaching his had into Itachi's undone pants for his member. He was a little scared and surprised that Itachi's big shaft had been inside him. How his opening could swallow all that, Naruto didn't know. And at the thought of swallowing Itachi, whole, he blushed and he felt heat rush to his ready to burst hard on.

Itachi's body shuddered when Naruto's hand made contact with his manhood. He pulled Naruto's hand away; he didn't want to come yet, not before Naruto, and definitely not before entering him. He slid downwards on Naruto's body. He levelled himself with Naruto's weeping member. Like a kid given candy, Itachi run his tongue on Naruto's slit eagerly then he licked the under side while his hand lifted Naruto's bottom to him. The fingers of the other hand found their way into Naruto's mouth asking to be licked. Naruto did as requested. He ran his wet tongue in between the fingers occasionally; making sure to coat them with his saliva thoroughly.

When the fingers were wet enough, Itachi brought them to Naruto's hole. It wasn't a problem for two fingers to be inserted this time because Naruto was still wet from before; Naruto had hardly felt the pain. The third finger was added and Naruto flinched and Itachi swallowed him to the base to distract him from the pain.

Naruto pulled on Itachi's hair as a warning that he was going to come. But Itachi ignored him; he wanted to taste Naruto again after six years.

'Itachi!!' cried out Naruto. Even though he had just released, Naruto still felt constrained with pleasure. It made him feel like the only way he would be free was for Itachi to be inside him; to feel Itachi's heat from inside him. He felt desperate; but he didn't care.

'Itachi… more… please!!' begged Naruto.

Itachi groaned at that and he moved up to face Naruto.

'Naruto. Please don't say such erotic things or I might lose control.' Panted Itachi.

Nonetheless, he positioned himself against Naruto's opening.

'Naruto… I'm coming in. relax okay.' Itachi warned.

He quickly pushed in and halted his movements when he was all the way in. Naruto cried out in displeasure. Itachi leaned down to kiss him and he licked the tears away.

'Are you okay, Naruto?'

'Ye…yeah... I...m… fine. So just move already!'

Itachi didn't have to be told twice. His movements began slow and gentle, and then they quickened and became vigorous. Naruto cried out with each thrust; the cries which had been of pain had gradually developed into cries of pleasure.

It became difficult for them to distinguish each other's moans of pleasure. Their movements became harmonized as if they had united like this a millions times over; their bodies knew each other to a great degree.

Itachi reached in between their bodies to pump Naruto's member. They were so close to the peak; the peak that was their meeting spot to share their love for each other without the need of words to be spoken.

Naruto felt like the world blacked out for a minute during his climax and Itachi followed suit.

'I love you Naruto' Itachi said.

'I love you too. Itachi' Naruto had said before he fell asleep.

Itachi cleaned himself up and he came back from the bathroom with a wet hot towel to clean Naruto up.

When he finished, he joined Naruto under the covers and he slipped a diamond ring on Naruto's finger then he pulled Naruto into his embrace.

Itachi wondered how everybody was doing; he very much knew that Deidara was going crazy promising death for him for leaving all the work to him and of course for leaving his business phone at the mansion. Only Deidara, Sasuke and everyone Itachi trusted had access to his emergency phone number.

Itachi wasn;t sure as to why Deidara or anyone else hadn't tried the emergency phone by now. And Sai hadn't reported back to him yet on his mission… and hopefully the hyuugas were goign to honor his request...

Oh well, maybe everything was okay at the mansion otherwise he would have been making an appointment to the doctors by now for his deaf ears from Deidara's screaming at him through the phone.

* * *

Truthfully Itachi wasn't far off from his assumption that Deidara was going crazy. However that was during the day; at that moment however, Deidara was fast asleep with the kids in his arms. It had been a long and draining day to put it simply.

Deidara had gone after Naruto when he Naruto had run after Itachi during the press conference. Without any idea of where he was looking for Naruto, Deidara had gone from room to room with no success. he had decided to go look at the back of the mansion when he had met with one of Itachi's drivers who had informed him that Itachi was out of the premises with his car and of course Naruto.

Deidara had dismissed Itachi and Naruto's disappearance; he made himself believe that they were coming back soon since Itachi still had some papers to sign before his business trip in a few days. However, the hours went on with no sign of Itachi or Naruto.

Deidara sat in desk chair of his home office. He had managed a few business phone calls and he had done some paper work that didn't require Itachi's signature. The kids were playing somewhere in the house with Neji and Sasuke who were still at the mansion for the weekend; well more like Neji was challenging Sasuke to join them in car racing games. With pride on the top list of his worries in being involved with Neji, Sasuke joined the games.

Ino had received a call from her boyfriend and had left the mansion. Sasuke had dismissed Sakura when she had asked if there was anything else that he would be needing while at the mansion. Kisame had complained about sleep deprivation and had gone to his room.

Kakashi and Iruka had gone back to their apartments to collect their belongings to move into the mansion. As for Sai, Deidara hadn't seen him since about an hour after Itachi and Naruto had disappeared. He hadn't even come back for lunch either.

With everyone occupied, everything was going smoothly until phone calls from money hungry business men became unbearable. The phones were endless. Deidara had called Itachi's phone only for a maid to come to his office with Itachi's phone and Deidara realised that he had to manage his calls and Itachi's calls; more importantly Itachi's calls with various reason. One of them being that it could be one of the significant business men working with Itachi.

Deidara promised himself to not call Itachi's emergency phone; he didn't want Itachi thinking that he couldn't handle a little day's work without him.

A few minutes later, there was a nock on his office door. He responded and in came Sasuke with a sobbing Natsu.

'Sasuke-kun, what's wrong?' he had asked referring to the sobbing Natsu.

'Well, you see, he was all happy a few minutes ago, then he suddenly started crying saying he wants his Papa. Neji couldn't calm him down and I couldn't either. He came down only when I told him that I will take him to you because you know where his papa is.'

'Well I don't know. So please leave the office I'm trying to work here-' a ring on the phone cut him short.

After the phone call, Deidara rubbed his forehead; chasing away the oncoming migraine.

'Need some help?' Sasuke asked noticing Deidara's fatigue.

'Sure.' He quickly answered; what a good idea; why didn't he think of that earlier? Sasuke could have helped him from the start.

'Alright then. But you need to step out for a moment, walk in the garden or something for some fresh air.' Instructed Sasuke. Deidara didn't even complain like he always did when ever Sasuke tried to give him instructions; he would respond with a "you are not my boss" which would fire up an argument.

Work hadn't been that much for him to reach exhaustion; he had already been depressed since yesterday when the most important person to him never showed up like he had promised.

'Come with me Natsu-chan.' Deidara took Natsu's hand and they walked into the garden.

* * *

'Do you like taking a walk Natsu-chan?' Deidara asked trying to start a conversation with the boy and distract him from thinking about his papa. Natsu just nodded; a frown still in place. Deidara frowned as well. He knelt in front of Natsu and grabbed his baby cheeks.

'Come on Natsu-chan, smile for me. Come on you can do it!' he coaxed him.

Natsu smiled a smile that resembled Naruto's.

'There you go.' Deidara smiled back. And he got off his knees and began walking again with Natsu.

'Me and papa and Fuyu-chan like to go to the park to play.' Natsu said happily.

'Wow! You do?' replied Deidara with the equalling happiness.

'Yes! We go on swings and, and we play catch and we play it. Papa is always it. He says me and Fuyu-chan are too fast for him.' He giggled and he had a bounce in his steps now.

'That's great! I want to play in the park with you too.'

'Yea!! Then Daddy can come too and uncle Sasu, uncle Neji, Uncle-'

'Yes that would be great' Responded Deidara cutting his list of who can come to the park with him short.

'Natsu-chan lets go get some ice cream from the shop.' Suggested Deidara.

'Yea!! Ice cream I want straw… straw…'

'Strawberry?' Deidara finished for him.

'Yes. Strawberry. Fuyu-chan likes vanilla. Let's go let's go!!' he pulled on Deidara's shirt excitedly.

'Okay, okay. But first we need to put on disguises. This will be fun. Okay and we can't bring Fuyu-chan with us okay.'

Deidara knew they had a whole freezer of different types of ice creams. They could just walk into the house if they wanted ice cream. But what was the fun in that? And they were not taking Fuyu, because having both the twins with him would make it obvious for the people that they were Itachi's twins despite the disguises.

So Deidara and Natsu had sneaked to and from the convenience store without being noticed by any reporters even though their disguises were, well, sunglasses.

* * *

It was evening and Neji and Sasuke had to go back to their houses. Natsu and Fuyu refused to play with one of the maids. So it had to be Deidara bouncing back and forth between annoying phone calls and the twins.

Then the time for bed came; Deidara had taken them to their bedroom and they had asked him to tell a bedtime story. He had sat in bed just like he remembered Naruto doing so with Natsu on his right and Fuyu on his left. The twins had fallen asleep during the story and Deidara himself dozed off right after.

* * *

The next morning, Itachi and Naruto took a helicopter back to the mansion.

'Where are the kids?' Naruto asked as the maids greeted them at the door.

'They are in the living room. And Uchiha-san, your guests are here' responded one of the maids.

'thank you.' He responded.

Naruto greeted all the maid who had greeted them and he followed after Itachi to the living room.

* * *

'I should have known it was all your doing Uchiha.' a familiar female voice said accusingly when Itachi opened the door to the living room.

_That voice! It can't be! _Was all that came into Naruto's mind.

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

DADDY LEFT US part 9

**Reading guide**

_Italic - thoughts_

'Normal speech'

"Quoted speech, words etc. emphasis etc."

**I am really sorry everyone for taking so long and then ending up doing a lousy job. I had to organize a charity event which more than 250 people attended (a lot of grownups, including the high commissioner) so i was under a lot of pressure to sit down and write something. So I have decided to update what I have written so far. But I promise I will try to make the next chapter which is also the finale a lot better.**

* * *

Naruto froze for a moment, and then as is splashed with cold water, he snapped out of his daze and run into the living room. There on one of the three sitter sofas sat Tsunade with a napping Natsu on her lap, and a napping Fuyu leaning on her side. They clung to her as if they had known her forever. Next to her sat shizune who was having a conversation with, Iruka who was sitting on a one sitter sofa across from her.

'Gra…granny Tsunade! Since when? How? Who? What is going on here?' Naruto finally asked a constructive question.

What a good question. "What is going on here?" to put it simply Tsunade and Shizune were out of jail and they were going to be living in the mansion; Itachi's doings.

'You brat, quiet, you're going to wake up the kids.' Tsunade smiled. Though her eyebrow was twitching in annoyance; the first thing Naruto had to call her was granny? How nice of him.

'Oh, they fell asleep so early. What time did they wake up? Oh never mind I will take them to bed.' Naruto responded, referring to the twins.

* * *

The twins were tired. They had their very first lesson that morning. Iruka's introductory lesson had gone well. However the same couldn't be said about Kakashi's introductory lesson, that's for one reason only; the book.

Kakashi had walked into the room with his nose in the book. He made his way to the teacher's desk without looking up. He lifted his eyes from the book for just a moment and tha was just to greet the twins. He was glad they seemed so attentive for five year olds who would rather be bouncing about than sitting through lessons in which they had no clue of what the word "lesson" really meant.

The twins really were attentive. However unknown to him, their attention was more on what he had his face buried in; the book; the book that Itachi had specifically warned him to never read it in front of the twins.

Curiosity killed a cat. But since when did that ever stop anyone from following through their curiosity? And some don't even know the saying of "curiosity killed a cat" and that applied to the twins perfectly.

Their eyes were glued onto the not for their eyes book. Maybe it was the orange cover of the book that took their attention or was it because Kakashi never seemed to put the book down and give them attention like any other child would want it when ever among people?

Call it twins telepathy or something, Natsu and Fuyu got up from their seats simultaneously with one purpose: "get the book"

Then what? Oh well, that never occurred to their little minds. All that was running in their minds was "get the book" that seemed to get all of their teachers interest.

So just like that, Natsu snatched the book out of Kakashi's hands. Kakashi snapped up startled; he was just getting onto the good part. He frowned. Then he realised that the kids had his book; which if Itachi finds the kids holding would cost him his job. Well more like be killed first then lose his job. Which ever came first was not his cup of tea thank you very much.

'Hey now, give back the book.' Called Kakashi to Natsu, who was giggling as if waiting for something from his teacher; a chase. Kakashi began walking towards him. Scared of what would happen if his teacher were to come any closer Natsu passed the book to his brother.

Before any of them realised, Fuyu was out of the room in a flash.

'Hey!! Fuyu-chan! That's not nice!! Hey come back here you litt…' Kakashi didn't even get to finish his yelling when Iruka was standing in front of him with a very disapproving and dangerous expression.

'What did you do?'

'What? Why has it have to be me?'

'Because it's always you.' Replied Iruka as if the answer was obvious for both of them to know whose fault it was.

'oh well, you know while we are standing here trying to find out whose fault it is, the kid is running about with my "book" which Itachi-san might find him with if he comes back now.' Explained Kakashi.

'You did what!? How can you be so irresponsible? Do you even know what to do when there are kids around you!? You... I can believe you-' Iruka's tirade was shut down by Kakashi. Literally; that was by a kiss. At which point, Deidara was making his way to his office and he passed by them.

_Okay.... I think I need a break from work._ He dismissed what he had just witnessed.

Back with Iruka and Kakashi. Kakashi run after Natsu who he hoped had an idea of where his brother was headed. Iruka stood there stunned; it wasnt their first ti to kiss since they were lovers, but Kakashi always managed to surprise him. and of course all the annoyance he felt before for Kakashi disappeared just like that.

* * *

After a couple of chases here and there around the mansion, the twins run back to the class and they looked exhausted. Kakashi decided to end their lesson which did not even take place, short. And Kakashi had realised that the kids had just wanted to play; Everyone had been busy to play with them the past few days. He wondered if Naruto used to take them to a park or something to run about.

'I wanna go sleep.' Complained Natsu.

'I wanna go sleep too.' It was Fuyu's turn to complain.

'Fine, we will start again tomorrow. And don't be tired. And definitely no taking my book.'

'Then don't bring it with you.' Cut in Iruka.

'Fine'

So with that settled, they all headed for the living room where they found Tsunade and Shizune.

Fuyu and Natsu run to Tsunade as if just a minute ago they weren't complaining about being tired. However, their energy run out completely and as soon as they sat down with their gran'ma, they fell asleep, and that is when their Papa and Daddy came in.

* * *

'I will take them.' Itachi said from behind Naruto. He knew Naruto had to catch up with his family, and he wanted to avoid any confrontations from Tsunade. However, the only confrontation he was sure as hell not going to manage avoiding was going to be with Deidara. Who was thankfully in his office at that moment.

So Itachi took the kids out of the room. Iruka left the room as well leaving Tsunade, Shizune and a standing up Naruto.

'Are you just going to stand there you brat?' asked Tsunade while standing up together with Shizune. They gave Naruto a group hug.

'Hello, Naruto-kun.' Shizune greeted him.

'Is it really you Shizune-san and granny Tsunade? You are real right? I am not dreaming right? Tell me I'm not dreaming. And if it's a dream, let it be this way forever.' Sobbed Naruto while clutching onto Tsunade and Shizune desperately.

'We are real Naruto. Come on you are supposed to be happy about it. Not cry. Come on now stop crying. We are not going anywhere this time. I promise.' Tsunade reassured him.

'I'm not crying. I'm not.' Defended Naruto.

'So I can take it as something went in your eyes?' smiled Tsunade; that smile masked the nearly breaking down to tears with happiness expression on her.

Naruto nodded his answer.

They sat down and the maids came in to serve them drinks. Naruto couldn't control the smile that kept sneaking onto his face; he was so overwhelmed.

'You have done a very good job Naruto with the kids.' Tsunade said sincerely.

'A good job? I think I have done an excellent job.' Grinned Naruto.

'Just take a compliment you.' Tsunade sighed. He hadn't grown at all, all these years.

'I am, taking the compliment, you just didn't let me finish. I was going to say that, I have done an excellent job because of you two. I couldn't have done it if it weren't for you two at the beginning teaching me everything. Imagine what would have become of me, if I hadn't met you that day in the hospital. Besides, the more difficult stage of taking care of the kids was when you were with me. So I didn't have any because you were there. I owe you a life time.'

_I take that back. He has grown._ Thought Tsunade.

'Naruto-kun. You owe us nothing. We are family, and that's what family is about, looking out for each other, without owing each other.' Responded Shizune.

'You guys…'

'No no no, come on now not the water works again.'

'But I am happy. I missed you guys. I thought I would never see you again'

Naruto had brought his hand up to his face to rub at his teary eyes when Tsunade and Shizune's eyes widened in shock.

'Naruto, is there any particular reason why you have a diamond on your finger? An expensive diamond if I might add.' Asked Tsunade even though she had a very clear idea of why. Naruto was practically glowing.

'Oh this, I found it on me in the morning. It's a ring.' He grinned.

'I can see that. You brat. But what does it mean?'

'Well, let's see, how do I say this, uh, I am engage-'

'You can't do it Naruto. I object. That Uchiha is no good. He doesn't deserve you! I am so going to kill him-' ranted Tsunade.

'Hey! Hey!! Now! There will not be any killings because, well, even though we have a past, I still love him and I know he loves me. I somehow trust him, I don't know why but I do. And it will make me very happy if you accept this for me. Please, granny Tsunade. You accept this Shizune-san. Right?

'Of course. I am happy for you! By the way, Naruto-kun. Isn't that diamond heavy? Wow, when did he propose?' Shizune asked with excitement.

'Thank you! Actually it's not heavy at all. And he proposed yesterday on our first date.' Naruto responded with sparkling eyes.

'Wow, on the first date? Could it be he had already planned before the date to propose, that's why he had the ring with him?'

'Ahh! That's possible; we were on the ship, so he did have it with him before then-'

'Focus people!' yelled a forgotten Tsunade. Naruto and Shizune halted their excitement.

'We need to focus. Naruto is getting married, oh my god, I feel so old and I feel so nervous, I don't know if I am ready for this…' panicked Tsunade.

'Tsunade-san, there is nothing to be nervous about, Naruto-kun will be fine.' Shizune reassured her.

'Yeah, you are right.' She said. _But I am more concerned with the Uchiha; can he be trusted?_

* * *

Itachi laid the twins on Fuyu's bed. He stood by the bed just staring at them; he still couldn't believe they were his, his own blood.

'Do you want me to knock you out for you to believe that they are yours?' Naruto said from behind him.

'Naruto?' responded Itachi with a startle.

'Look, they are your replicas. So you better start believing.'

'I know. It's just that I feel like I have been in a dream since you came back to me.'

'So you are afraid that you'll wake up and we won't be here. Well as long as you want us, we are not going anywhere. Well at least as long as I work for you.' He grinned.

They walked out of the room. And just outside the room Itachi said:

'On that note, Naruto you don't work for me anymore.' He smirked.

'What now!?'

'I said you are fired-'

'I heard what you said! But why!?'

'Because I don't want you to work for me. I don't want you to think it as a job to be here and take care of the kids. I just want to give you a break from the kids. You have done your part on your own, now let me. You just stay by my side.'

'Of course. I can still do parenting stuff right?'

'From now on we will do it together. Okay?'

'I…I…' stammered Naruto.

'Hey, come on now, don't cry.'

Itachi's emergency only phone rang. He looked at the caller ID, and recognized it as Sai's. He answered the phone with a "let me call you back." and disconnected the call before Sai could say anything else on the other side of the phone.

'Naruto I need to return that phone call. Can I find you in the living room with everyone else?'

'Yeah, sure.' Naruto answered dejectedly. Itachi noticed it right away.

'You wanted to tell me something.' It was a statement.

'No, its okay, really.' Naruto had come to thank Itachi for bringing his family back to him; he had been told by Tsunade and Shizune that it was Itachi who brought them out. How he did it? They had no idea. And Naruto had felt happy to just talk to Itachi, like they had been; he wanted to spend more time with him.

'It's not okay. Tell you what, how about you come find me in my office in a few minutes? And can I have a drink when you come?' Itachi said and walked away.

'Hey! I didn't say I was coming!' Naruto yelled after Itachi who had already taken a corner. Despite that, he heard Naruto's yell clearly and it made him want to smile.

* * *

Itachi walked into his office and dialled Sai's number. After a "hello" from Sai, Itachi went straight to the point.

'How did it go?'

'Mission accomplished.' Sai responded monotonously.

'Good. I am not even going to ask you why you didn't report in yesterday.'

Sai knew that Itachi's statement meant "I was worried that something went wrong with you when you didn't report in"

'I do what I can. By the way, I am in my room, in case you are wondering.' Informed Sai.

'I see.' Was all that Itachi said. Nevertheless, his eyebrow was twitching in annoyance. _Why call when he is in the house? Couldn't he just come to me and tell me himself? I had to stop talking to Naruto because of him. Bastard._ He fumed as he sat in his desk chair carelessly. He was glad everything had gone smoothly.

* * *

The day before the party, when Naruto and Ino had gone shopping and he Itachi and Deidara had gone on his fortnight visits to the Uchiha businesses, Itachi had also made a little trip to the Hyuuga house hold; Neil's family.

The Hyuugas were a very powerful family. Politically that is, Where as the Uchihas were very powerful money-wise.

Itachi had gone to ask the Hyuugas for a favour. He wanted Tsunade and Shizune out of jail. He had done it for Naruto. He would take responsibility for anything that could happen while they were free; it was the least he could do for them for taking care of Naruto and he just wanted to make Naruto happy to have his family again. Besides, Naruto didn't seem happy to have the car he got him. So maybe having his family back would make him happy.

The Hyuugas had also informed him of Orochimaru's premature release from prison. Apparently he had been good. Yeah right as if he would be the same on the outside world.

Itachi felt furious at that; what that man had done to Naruto was unforgivable and not forgetting that he was responsible for his parents' death. If the law wasn't going to do anything about that, he might as well take things into his own hands. And that is where Sai came in.

Itachi was sure that Orochimaru would try to find Tsunade and in doing so, Naruto. That was something Itachi wasn't going to let happen.

* * *

The door to his office opened suddenly, and in walked a happy looking Deidara. That frightened Itachi a little; Deidara was way too happy. It was either that his lover was back in town or that he was plotting his death. The latter didn't settle well with Itachi. If it had been the day before yesterday, he would have probably gladly accepted his death. But today? No. a definite no. he got something to look forward to the next day for, now, thank you very much.

'There you are! I have been looking all over for you!'

'So you have been. How can I help you now that you have found me in "my office" which you entered "without knocking".' greeted back Itachi with his voice clearly laced with sarcasm. Deidara ignored it. Nothing could dampen his mood at that moment.

'Well you look like your date went well. And speaking of dates, I was looking for you to tell you that I will be out today until tomorrow. And don't say anything about work, you made me work so much during the weekend. So I am giving myself a day off.'

Itachi couldn't argue either, he was too happy to be torturing others.

'Of course you can go, well have a good time.' He said to Deidara who was already at the door clearly giving the message that he wasn't going to take no for answer.

Deidara walked out of the room but before he closed the door, Itachi shared his happy news:

'I'm getting married.'

'What!?'

'I said I am-'

'I, Itachi-kun you are getting married? Does that mean that Naruto-kun has forgiven you? What about… never mind.'

'If you are talking about the kids and Naruto, I already know that they are mine.'

'That's great! I don't know how long I could have pretended that I didn't know anything. Anyway, Congratulations! We need to celebrate. We will have dinner when I get back.' Deidara beamed with such multiplied happiness for Itachi.

'Thank you.'

'Anyway, I have to go Sasori-kun hates waiting and I don't really wanna blow our time together.' He grinned.

'Okay. Out you go.' Itachi shooed him out of his office. Itachi didn't want to know what Deidara and his former teacher were going to be doing. Really now. It was bad enough that one time while in high school he had walked in on them when he had been looking for Deidara, who had suddenly disappeared at the strike of the bell signalling lunch time. And that had now completely confirmed Itachi's suspicions about the young art teacher and his new friend Deidara. They were lovers.

It had been a little awkward for all of them when in class. However the awkwardness was soon forgotten since Deidara's sudden disappearances became a tradition.

It's amazing that years later they are still together; people usually think that a teacher student relationship doesn't lead anywhere. Should it matter what status one has for a relationship to last?

_That idiot has forgotten that tomorrow we are going on a business trip_. Thought Itachi defeated.

* * *

The door opened suddenly again.

'Don't you know a thing known as knocking Kakashi-san!?' Itachi greeted him coldly.

'Naruto is unconscious.' Informed Kakashi. He was immune to Itachi's coldness at times.

'Where?' asked a very worried Itachi.

'His room.' Responded Kakashi.

Before Kakashi realised it, Itachi was out of the room and headed for Naruto's room.

Even though he had on a stoic exterior, Itachi was panicking inside.

'What happened? What's wrong with him? Is he going to be okay? Did he fall? Is it because of exhaustion?' Itachi threw his chain of questions at Tsunade who was on the bedside of Naruto's bed.

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

DADDY LEFT US part 10

**This chapter is dedicated to ying9 as a thank you for accepting to be my beta for my next story even though I am not very clear on the plot. Thank you.**

**And to all my readers, thank you so much for taking your time to read this story and not losing interest up to now.**

**Reading guide**

_Italic - thoughts_

'Normal speech'

"Quoted speech, words etc."

'Calm down Uchiha, he just fainted. It's not like he is going to die.'

Itachi released the breath he hadn't realised he had been holding while awaiting Tsunade's answer.

'But what happened?' he asked calmly this time.

'I'm hoping that you already know Naruto's past. You see, even though I told him about it, it's not the same as he himself remembering. And I only told him of the time that I came to the lab. And even though Naruto doesn't remember his past, it doesn't mean that he hasn't got the memory of it.'

'What are you trying to say?'

'What I am trying to say is that Naruto has the memory of his past. However just like some people, if their past experience was too traumatic, and their mind deems the information too scarring for them, it shuts that information away. However, a person can remember that traumatic experience if it is triggered by anything relating to their memory. And their reaction to that varies on each person. So as for Naruto, I am guessing that the memories are shut away and it seems that Orochimaru is the direct trigger to Naruto's memories. He fainted as soon as he saw Orochimaru on TV. The shock was too much for him.' Tsunade tried to explain as best as she could; she had had people come to the hospital with similar problems. However their experiences were never as traumatic as Naruto's.

'I see.' Itachi responded with gritted teeth. His eyes had a red tint to them. His posture radiated danger. Everyone in the room became tense; they were afraid that any little slip would cost them their life. To say that Itachi was furious would be an understatement. He was beyond infuriated. He even regretted having Orochimaru dead, because he felt that death was not good enough for him; Itachi felt that he should have made Orochimaru suffer more than he did. Maybe he should have done it himself instead of Sai? Maybe that would have made it less infuriating.

'And although the shock was too much for him, he should have fainted, yes. But not for long. A few hours, let's see probably about four hours also. That is plus the stored up tiredness from all these years he has been raising the kids alone. Even so, if my tests are correct Naruto's body is going through something else.' Despite the tension in the room, Tsunade had decided to say something; something that would hopefully evaporate some of the Uchiha's danger aura.

'You. What do you mean? What tests? And what is going on with Naruto's body?'

'Ah well, you will find out soon or later when he starts going crazy. Well let's not get so excited until I confirm completely after a week also-'

'Don't play with me' warned Itachi. Really now. Was that really time to be beating around the bush to Itachi while Naruto lay there unmoving?

'He is pregnant. Possibly' blunted out Tsunade; even she was not in the mood to beat around the bush. But come on how would she have said it in the beginning if she didn't have to go with the beat around the bush process of telling news like that?

Everyone in the room had their own unique expression of surprise. Itachi still had on his cool. Before anyone could ask questions, Itachi kicked them out of the room.

'Everyone out.' the so called everyone was still standing in their respectful places.

'Now.' Was the command from Itachi which had everyone filing for the door as if controlled by a press of a button on a remote control. The only one who was not among everyone lining for the door was Tsunade; she had known that the command did not apply to her since she was the one Itachi had questions for.

The door clicked shut after the last person who was Shizune.

'Explain.'

'What do you want me to explain?'

'How is it possible?'

'Uchiha. I don't think I Have to explain to you how Naruto got pregnant.'

'That's not what I mean. Naruto and I…we… didn't get close until yesterday. So…'

'Don't worry yourself Uchiha, Naruto didn't cheat on you. You already know Naruto's situation. It's a lot different form a normal woman getting pregnant; they don't feel or see the changes in their body after a couple of weeks. As for Naruto, even though his body has mutated to be more like a woman's, its still not naturally a woman's body which is supposed to deal with the changes without disturbing other body functions. So his whole body recognises the change as soon as it is present. Luckily his quick healing ability lessens the effect the change could have on his body. Until about two months, you know when the natural pregnancy signs begin in most women. Last time Naruto came to see me at the hospital when he was two months along. That is when his healing abilities don't play a part, since the changes after two months are naturally supposed to be there.'

'So you mean in his last pregnancy, he might have been going through these changes on his own?'

'Yeah. But fortunately his healing abilities played their part well so he didn't probably feel the changes much. Maybe he body acquired the quick healing ability for times like these. But don't worry, this is his second time so his body might have mutated a bit more to suit the changes. You know, like when you have an infection, your body becomes immune because your white blood cells recognise the pathogens as soon as they enter your body and deal with them. Besides I will be here each step of the way.' Reassured Tsunade. She knew Itachi was feeling as guilty as her for not being there for Naruto when the changes were taking place in his first pregnancy. Who knows, he might have fainted in his sleep sometimes on his own when it became too much for him.

'You can leave now' Itachi said taking a seat on the bed.

Tsunade frowned and practically matched out of the room. _Who does this Uchiha think he is bossing me around?_ She thought but walked out anyway.

* * *

The door to Naruto's room opened slowly and quietly that Itachi didn't even hear it. A small long haired head peeped through the slightly opened door. That small head belonged to Fuyu.

'Fuyu-chan, I can't see. I want to see too.' whispered Natsu who was jumping up and down trying to see above his brother into the room.

'I have to see first.' Fuyu whispered back.

'But I want to see'

'But it's me first'

'No I want to see! Fuyu-chan!! Let me! Let me!' yelled Natsu pulling on Fuyu who was leaning on the slightly opened door. Fuyu lost his balance and fell in the room and with him Natsu. Itachi turned to them and when he saw what was happening he rushed to them. And of course the twins seeking their papa's usual attention when ever they fall or hurt themselves began their summoning for their papa; crying.

'Shhh. It's okay. Come here.' Itachi took them outside the room. Even though they had settled down a little, they were still sobbing.

Itachi knelt to their height and wiped the tears on Natsu then Fuyu.

'What's wrong?' he asked.

'Fuyu-chan didn't let me see.' Explained Natsu.

'But I was first.' Defended Fuyu.

'Okay, its okay.' Itachi understood what the twins wanted to see; they might have heard the commotion in the mansion about their papa.

'Papa is sick.' Said Fuyu unsurely.

'No. papa is not sick. Papa is just tired and needs to sleep. Okay? He'll wake up soon. So we are all going to see him when he wakes up. Okay?' Itachi tried to put them at ease. He was still new at dealing with kids; he wasn't certain if he was doing a good job so far. It made him appreciate Naruto even more. Naruto took care of the kids on his own for four years.

The twins nodded.

'Okay, lets go do something fun. What do you want to do?' he took Fuyu's right hand in his left hand and Natsu's left hand in his right hand and headed for the games room.

'I want to play on a swing.' Piped up Natsu as if one minute ago he didn't have a stream of tears down his cheeks.

'Me too. I want to play on a swing.'

'Really?'

'Yeah!' chorused the twins.

'Really, really?'

'Yeah!'

'Mmh, I didn't really hear it. Really, really, Fuyu-chan, Natsu-chan?' Itachi decided to have fun with them. Well he was also buying some time to think of something. He did have a swing in his back yard with the exception that the swing had been there since Sasuke was little; meaning it was not safe for the twins to go play on it.

'Yeah!!' they chorused again and giggled while bouncing as they walked towards their Daddy's office; their course had changed along the way since they mentioned that they wanted to play on swings. Simply put, Itachi was buying new ones.

* * *

The twins went on bouncing on the sofas in the office whilst their Daddy made a phone call.

'I would like a jungle gym in my back yard by the end of the week.'

'Sir, the end of the week is too soon. I would suggest two to three weeks.' a business voice said on the other end of the phone.

'Alright then, I will just call someone else-'

'Wait sir, I think we can fit you in, in our busy schedule.' The voice said quickly as if who ever were on the other side of the phone had realized who they were talking to.

'Well if you have a busy schedule then you are not the best choice so I will just call that someone-'

'No sir, we will have your jungle gym delivered and installed by the end of the week, sir.'

'That's what I would like to hear. Why didn't you just say so from the start? Anyway I will look forward to doing business with you again.' Itachi responded and hang up the phone. They wouldn't fail him; he was their best customer. Owning hotels and restaurant meant he had some jungle gyms at some of them for family purposes.

So with the jungle gym sorted, they made for the games room again. And a few games later, they were called for dinner. Naruto had yet to wake up. Itachi lost his appetite and he just made sure that the twins had their meals. He left them with Tsunade and he made his way back to Naruto's room.

* * *

He leaned on the bed to look at Naruto in case he was awake. No luck.

Itachi took off his shirt and climbed into the bed. He pulled Naruto into his embrace; he didn't want to sleep in his room leaving Naruto in that room alone.

Just when he was about to fall asleep himself, Naruto began shifting in his embrace as if he was in an unfathomable nightmare. His face was pale and showed so much pain. Itachi held him tighter. And he kept running his fingers through Naruto's hair soothingly.

* * *

Eight years old Naruto sat with his knees brought to his chest in a corner of a dark room. The only source of light to the room was a small square shaped window. It was raining outside. The door to the room was made of metal as if such a small person like Naruto would break it down if not made of metal.

His small arms tried to pull down the white medical gown he was dressed in to cover his bare cold legs. His blond overgrown hair which would definitely rival the sun seemed to shine dully and it was complimented by the lifeless blue eyes. The boy was so slim. His right ankle was chained with a heavy chain as if the mental door and the lack of windows would not hold him in the room.

He was cold. Very cold. Maybe if he hadn't disobeyed his owner he would be sleeping in a bed now? But he didn't like what that man did to him. It wasn't his fault that he had what that man had said "inhuman healing abilities". Which his little mind didn't comprehend the meaning of it.

He didn't like to be cut and be left to watch his cuts disappear. So that day he had decided to run away when that man came to get him to go to that strange room with needles and small glasses. The needles which that man would put in his leg or hand and they would make his body feel weird.

Lightening stroked and thunder followed suit. Naruto shivered and held his head tightly.

His wrist and cheeks hurt a lot; that scary man had slapped him many times when he was caught after trying to run away. His hands and legs had been tied to a cold bed and a needle was put in his leg. When he had awakened, Naruto had found himself in this room.

He promised to be a good boy next time; he promised to never disobey that man called Orochimaru. That man had said that he was the only one who cared about him. He said Naruto had no where to go; he had no parents whom Naruto didn't know he was supposed to have since he had never heard of that word. "Parents". It made him wonder, what was the "parents" supposed to be like.

Since then, the little Naruto had complete obedience towards Orochimaru. As far as he knew, there was no other lifestyle other than waking up, and staying in the dark room with a small hard bed, then go to a room full of needles; have something done to him and then return to the room feeling swore.

* * *

The years passed with the same routine unbroken, not even once.

Then one day when Naruto became thirteen, a woman had walked into his room. Somehow, Naruto had felt that his life was about to change forever because of that woman. It was like a premonition. Despite not being quite clear of what was to come, Naruto still felt warm all over his body whenever the woman visited him in his room. He didn't recognise the warmth as happiness because he had never felt it before.

That woman was Tsunade.

She had cut his hair and made sure that he ate everyday. She taught him how to read and write. However, they were things which she could not prevent; his daily lab visits.

As the days passed, the boy began smiling, his eyes gained their shine which she was sure was supposed to be there. His body began looking healthy. Orochimaru had a go at Tsunade for all the changes on the boy; he never looked broken again after experiments like he used to after experiments.

Tsunade became someone who Naruto could rush to when there is thunder and he knew that everyday after the lab visit he was going to find her waiting for him.

* * *

When Naruto turned sixteen he was called to the lab early in the morning than usual. He had arrived at the lab before Orochimaru got there.

On one of the tables was a file. Naruto became curious what that file held. His curiosity heightened when he read what was stamped on the file; his name. He flipped the file open and inside was a birth certificate for him.

The certificate said his father was deceased and his mother passed away after giving birth to him.

Orochimaru walked into the lab and saw what Naruto was reading.

'So you can read? No matter. And I am guessing you have questions for me? Don't worry, I will tell you just a bit since you won't have any use of it anyway after this.' Orochimaru said disappointedly.

Before Naruto could say anything, there was a sharp pain on the side of his neck. Soon his body felt heavy and his vision became blurred. He felt dizzy. He tried to call out for Tsunade but his tongue became numb for him to speak.

Orochimaru laid him on the cold bed in the lab and strapped his legs and arms onto the bed.

Naruto's eyelids slid shut. Nevertheless, he could hear everything at a heightened rate.

'Well then, what do you want to know?' began Orochimaru leaning over Naruto.

'You know, you have a very beautiful face, too bad you parents never got to see it. You see, I was your mother's doctor. Yes I worked in the hospital for a little while, looking for futureless children like you to work on. Your mother was strong too. She died soon after giving you a name. She didn't die because she gave birth to you; she died because of corrupted sedatives given to her during her labour, courtesy of me.' He smirked.

'You were born on the tenth of October and you get to die on the tenth of October. How blessed are you? Anyway, you were a very strong baby before you were even born. And you got my interest. I knew that I had found what I had been looking for. You see, all the children I had before, became useless a month later or a year later and they died in the midst of the experiment. You should be very proud I have to end your life myself. You haven't failed me in anything except this one; the main purpose of you being here. You developed inhuman healing abilities as an after effect of the many drugs used on you. I don't know what else you have developed but it doesn't matter now. You are a failed.'

'Oh, I have an idea, why don't we get the person who made you believe there is another lifestyle besides this? Tsunade should be the one to end your life. After all she was the one who welcomed you into this world. She was your mother's midwife. Too bad now she doesn't even know the child she delivered.'

Naruto wanted to scream, he wanted to move his body. But everything seemed to forget how to work. Then he couldn't remember what happened yesterday, then everything Orochimaru was saying seemed to be erased as soon as it is said.

Then…

blankness.

* * *

Naruto sat up in bed as if he had just wakened up from a bottomless nightmare. He looked to his right and he came face to face with Itachi. He tried to call Itachi's name. But no sound came out.

Itachi got out of the bed quickly and went to the mini refrigerator in the room to get Naruto a drink.

'How are you feeling?' Itachi asked after helping him have some water.

'Tenth of October.' Naruto responded in a daze.

'What?'

'My birthday is tenth of October.' He said clearly this time.

'You mean you remember?'

'I don't know. Its like I was in a dream.'

'What else did you dream?' Itachi asked and Naruto looked a little confused of what was going on.

'Come on, you can tell me.' Itachi coaxed him.

'I don't know. Really, I don't remember what the dream was. I don't know if that is my birthday. I feel like I have heard it somewhere. Anyway I don't feel like I am missing anything anymore like I used to feel before about my past.' Truthfully, Naruto really didn't remember what he had just dreamt. It was like a dream. But in actuality, that was part of his past.

'That's good if you don't feel that. Even if you don't remember, I am here with you okay, I am not letting you go anywhere you hear me. Naruto' Itachi reassured him. just like he was promising, Itachi hadnt slept all that night; he had stayed up all that time that Naruto had been going through his nightmare.

He got out of the bed.

'It's five in the morning. I will be right back to fetch some food in the kitchen.'

'Um, Itachi can… can I… I have a kiss?' Naruto asked fidgeting like crazy.

Itachi halted his steps towards the door. Did he hear right? Naruto asked to be kissed by him. Itachi wanted to hear it again. Hmm…now how to make him say it again?

'What did you say?' he asked. A smirk in place.

'Um you have to seal your promise.' Pouted Naruto. Itachi felt like he was talking to Natsu.

'How?'

'Just kiss me you.' Was a command from Naruto. The childishness completely vanished.

Itachi leaned on the bed and pulled Naruto into a kiss.

* * *

Itachi walked towards the limo waiting for him to take him to his jet for his business trip which will take a week if everything goes well. Everyone walked back inside the mansion; they had come out to see him off.

Naruto and the twins stayed outside.

'Daddy is leaving?' asked Fuyu.

'Daddy is leaving?' repeated Natsu.

'No. daddy is just going to work. Okay?' Naruto reassured them.

'Isn't that right. Daddy?' Naruto asked Itachi.

'Yeah. I will be back soon okay. What do you want me to bring for you?' Itachi asked the twins.

'No. you are not bringing anything back.' Responded Naruto firmly.

'Why?' the twins chorused with their Daddy.

'Because if that's what you are going to be promising them each time you go away, they are going to be spoilt.' Explained Naruto. Wasn't that a typical mother nagging? Nonetheless, none of them seemed to be pleased with that explanation.

'But what if I want to spoil them?'

'That is not acceptable.' Naruto stood his ground.

'Naruto come here.' Whispered Itachi to Naruto so the twins couldn't hear.

'Naruto. It's okay to spoil them now and then as long as it's not too much. Isn't that right? I can get you something too. Do you know I am going to Italy? Next time I want you to come with me' charmed Itachi.

'Wow! You are going to Italy? Are you going by ship or plane? I have heard so much about Italy. And you want me to come with you next time?'

'Yeah. And I am going by plane, it's a lot quicker. So how about this time I just bring you guys something? By the way Naruto, my brother will come now and then during the week just to make sure that you are all okay. So don't worry. If you need anything just call him. And you take it easy. I will see you in a week.' he kissed Naruto. And walked to the limo.

The twins were running about, probably already forgotten what their daddy had asked to bring with him.

Soon the limo was out the gate.

* * *

In the limo.

'What are you doing here?' Itachi asked Deidara who was sitting across from him.

'What do you mean? You mean you thought I had forgotten about the trip when I went to Sasori-kun's. I can't believe you have so little trust in me. Well at first I really did forget but then I remembered and I came back early.' Complained Deidara.

'Okay, okay I trust you. So much more that I am willing to.'

'Thank you!! Now then driver, take us to the jet!' yelled Deidara as if he was a captain on a ship.

'Aye! Aye! Captain!' yelled back the driver. Itachi just leaned back in his chair. He was so tempeted to roll his eyes. He didn't really see the excitement in going on a business trip. But it seemed Deidara did. Well more like he was excited at the time for touring the city, as if it was their first time there.

* * *

A week seemed to have flown by; everyone had been busy preparing for the wedding to come in less than a week's time. Itachi came back form Italy with a full suitcase of gifts for everyone.

They had wanted to have a traditional ceremony then a western reception. However, they all realised that having a traditional wedding ceremony would prove to be very difficult considering the type of a couple they were.

If they were to have a traditional ceremony, they both would have worn traditional kimono. And the ceremony would take place in a Shinto shrine and conducted by a Shinto priest.

Like many hotels and restaurants, some of the Uchiha's were equipped with a special room for wedding ceremonies. The wedding would have been attended by members of families, close relatives and the go-betweens.

San-san-kudo, a ceremony of three-times-three exchange of nuptial cups, would be performed by the bridegroom and bride; In Itachi and Naruto's case, the bridegroom and bridegroom. Sake would be then exchanged between members and close relatives of both families to signify their union through the wedding.

However, that was not going to be happening. The only thing that connected to the traditional ceremony was that it was spring. Usually Japanese wedding ceremonies take place in spring and autumn; these are said to be favourite times for weddings in Japan.

* * *

Naruto and Itachi stood by the artificially made flower arch. Naruto was adorned in a white suit; everything he wore was white. Itachi was the opposite of him; A black suit worn with a white shirt and a black tie.

The priest had said and done all that was necessary. All that was left was the couple to say their vows; they had chosen to have their own vows instead of repeating what the priest would have recited to them.

Itachi went first.

'Naruto, before I met you, I never believed in true love and when I first met you I was captivated, but I didn't realise that it was love at first sight. Because of that ignorance, I have caused you so much pain. But I promise you, I will never hurt you again. My love will never perish. I love you just the way you are. Thank you for accepting me.'

Then it was Naruto's turn. Each time he tried to say something; tears would stream down his cheeks.

'Itachi, I love you too. I love only you. Only you. I want to be with you forever.' He sobbed.

Itachi captured his lips before the priest said "you my kiss"

* * *

Itachi looked around the hall. He had seen his little brother disappear with Neji.

So his brother had finally given in to Neji.

_It's about time_. He thought.

_Maybe we should get out of here as well._

'Naruto, what do you say, we get out of here.' Whispered Itachi to Naruto.

'Where are we going?' he asked while looking around; the party was in full swing, the kids were dancing with Tsunade on the dance floor.

'Somewhere no one will find us.'

'Somewhere no one will find us?'

'Yeah. Somewhere, I can make you… you know…'

'Somewhere you can make me…'

'Feel good. And cry out my name again and again' breathed Itachi in Naruto's ear. And slowly he licked Naruto's earlobe.

'Feel… good? I like that idea.' shivered Naruto. This was bad; he was getting excited in public. Not good. But he couldn't stop the flirting.

'Don't worry about the kids, Tsunade-san will take care of them. So let's go.' Itachi said and pulled Naruto out of the hall to their bed room.

Itachi locked the door to the bedroom. He took off his suit jacket along with his tie and shirt. Then he climbed onto the bed. As for Naruto, he just stood there waiting to be invited into bed. Waiting? No. he wasn't waiting. More like he was nervous. If you asked him why he was nervous, he wouldn't have been able to answer that. For reasons that he didn't know why he was nervous himself. Even though this was their wedding night, it wasn't like Itachi had any expectations from him; they had already done all that is done on a wedding night. Still that didn't make it any better for Naruto.

'Come here Naruto.' Called Itachi. Naruto looked up at Itachi.

_Huh? When did he take off his trousers?_ Naruto thought. He had seen Itachi take off his jacket, tie and shirt. And he had gone on the bed with the trousers on. Oh well, not that Naruto was complaining, come on…

Naruto tried to take of his jacket but his trembling with anticipation hands couldn't do the job. Luckily, the shoes were taken off before. So he climbed on the bed with his suit on.

Itachi welcomed him onto the bed by pulling him by the tie to him. Now Naruto was on his knees leaning over Itachi. Their faces were so close that just a little movement towards each other would seal the gap with their lips.

'It's our wedding night Naruto. What do you want me to do? Tell me what you want. Anything, all you have to do is say it.' Seduced Itachi. Itachi leaned forward and licked Naruto's just below Naruto's earlobe. One of the sensitive spots he had discovered on Naruto's body. He knew Naruto wanted him to kiss him on the lips, but a little "tell me" game now and then in bed wouldn't hurt anyone.

'Tell me Naruto. What do you want? I'll do anything you want?' he undid Naruto's tie. Then he took off the jacket while making sure to make contact with Naruto's skin with every move he made. Then he made his way to unbuttoning Naruto's shirt. When the shirt was unbuttoned, he slid under Naruto and began licking and sucking his nipples to hardness.

'Do you want me to take you in my mouth?' he emphasised the question by undoing Naruto's belt, sliding his hands into Naruto's boxers then grabbing his erect member. Naruto moaned loudly; the room had thick walls for anyone to hear them from the outside.

Itachi slid even further down and came face to face with Naruto's clothed member. With frustration, he swiftly pulled Naruto's trouser and boxers off simultaneously. He licked his tingling lips at his revealed award. He pulled Naruto to him and swallowed him to the base.

His finger found its way to Naruto's opening. He didnt take time to prepare him. soon Itachi was inside Naruto. so much for the tell me game. maybe next time.

So starting their honeymoon which they will be going to the next day, to Italy, they had stayed up most of the night joining again and again; sealing their promises to each other.

Itachi felt blessed; Naruto was all his along with two little heirs and there was another pair of twins on the way.

He was glad he had fallen for Naruto. And Naruto was glad his heart had chosen Itachi. His happy ending was finally here. Who ever said there is no such thing as a happy ending in real life? There is, such a thing as a happy ending in real life you have to make that happy ending; it just doesn't happen on its own.

You don't choose when, how and why you fall in love nor who you fall in love with. It's your choice to follow through; to make that love work. To make choices which are best for you. After all, life is what you make it.

**THE END**


End file.
